


To Love a Mortal Goddess

by dontbecooler



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Creepy Thor, Cute, Dark Thor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Good Loki, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine's life is almost perfect. But when she finds out that she is actually Goddess Kallea, her life gets flipped upside down. Will she be able to find a friend in the mysterious Prince, or will two contradicting personalities never fit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue~ Curious Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^_^  
> I'm not really a notes on my fanfics kinda author, so these will be few and far between (thank god).  
> This is already posted on wattpad, but I just made an account on here so I decided to get my work out there. I think ill update this every few days.  
> Comment and kudos as they make me a happy author  
> Enjoy xx

 

“No mum,’ I groaned, as we turned the corner, “I don’t need to go to the tutorial, I’ve already got accepted remember?” My dad chuckled as my mother flustered around for a reply. I probably could have driven myself around, being twenty, but my parents wanted this last privilege, and I would give it to them  
“Now Katherine, you know this is important to your mother…” his deep voice grumbled.

I was like my dad in some ways, having his dusty brown hair color, and dark black eyes. It was from my mother I got the wavy hair and the kindness in my heart. My father had given me his tendency to be extremely stubborn, and I got the opposite from my mother being highly compassionate. I had a well proportioned face, with thick lashes, and full lips with a perfect cupids bow. I had to thank my mother for my looks, though I did not think much of them.

“Right okay,” I sighed eventually. “I will go to this thing.”  
My mum grinned at me through the rearview mirror, taking her eyes off the road for a split second. It was in that second that the car she didn’t see turn the next corner, speeding horrendously fast down the road. I let out a small shriek; my mother flicking her eyes back to the road. Dad tried to fling the wheel away from the oncoming car, but it only put us in the path of the truck that had just pulled out.

As it collided head on with us, I felt time slow down. Everything that I had ever wanted was just going to disappear in a crunch. Literally. And as I screamed for my mother and father, I felt as if I was dissipating, my molecules spreading apart and floating away. ‘What a curious feeling…’ I managed to think, before everything went black.

*  
My eyelids fluttered open and I awoke with a groan. Everything was sore and the lights that were above me were dim. I rolled over, feeling the soft material that covered my body. There was something weird about it. It didn’t feel… right.  
I smiled when I saw my iPod sitting on the dresser next the hospital bed I was laying in. I could smell some sort of scent, but I could not place it.

Suddenly it came flooding back. The cars, my parents, the crash. My eyes welled up. No more mum and dad. But my emotions did not spread to extreme grief, in which I only felt hollow. I felt more guilt that I was not bawling my eyes out than sorrow at losing my only family. Did that make me a horrible person?

I coughed, my throat parched. I wondered how I long I had been asleep. As if reading my mind, a glass of water appeared by my bed. I blinked. No, it can’t have just come out of now where. I must have been delusional. I took the glass of water and downed it quickly. The refreshing liquid quenched my thirst, as well as my hunger? No, it can’t have.

I sighed, not really pleased that my mind was playing tricks on me.

The door creaked open, and a young girl, who looked about sixteen, peeped through to look at me. She obviously wasn’t expecting me to have been awake, seeing as she gasped and pulled out of the doorway hastily. The door was huge, like it was built for seven foot gods or something. I heard the young girl squeak for the nurse, who entered the room in less than a minute.

She has her hair curled around her ears like the way of Princess Leia, and it was grey. The nurse looked kind.  
“No one expected you to be awake so soon m’lady,’ she uttered softly, lowering herself to one knee. I frowned.  
“Okay?” was all I could think of to reply. The woman looked up, and breathed an almost inaudible sigh.

“You obviously do not know who you are,” she stated, getting up from her kneeling position. My eyebrows knitted together. “Of course I know who I am. My name is Katherine Wills, and I’m from London.” The nurse shook her head gravely. “No child, you are not from London… You are from Asgard. You are truly Kallea, Goddess of Beauty and Good.”


	2. You May Call me Your Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey Also I accept prompts because they would be good to contemplate things. Songs/words/pairings, anything really, would be welcomed and decided upon, whether they be one shots or not depends xx go ahead don't be shy

You May Call me Your Prince

It had been hard, going from normal mortal to a goddess. The stress it put on me was unbelievable. I found solace in reading. I was sitting in my favorite spot, in one of the deepest darkest corners of the God’s castle. It was perfect because my body was in the dark, but at any time of the day I could position myself under the window and read with the light on my book. At the moment it was Wuthering Heights. I had read it once before in high school, but in the Asgardian library only had the true mortal classics. 

I had finished reading the book yesterday, but I didn’t want to give it up yet, so I was skimming through the book to find quotes that we had recognized in school. ‘It was not the thorn bending to the honeysuckles, but the honeysuckles embracing the thorn.’ I read that line over and over, dissecting the text around it. Hearing footsteps approach, I started, scooting myself into the corner away from the light of the window.

The person, who the steps belonged to, turned into my corner. He was tall, striking and pale. His hair was dark, long, but flicking up away from his neck. He was wearing some sort of Asgardian outfit, colored green, silver with a dash of gold. His eyes were scrunched closed and he was mumbling very intensely to himself. I shrunk into a smaller ball, hiding away, hoping this stranger would leave. But no, he did not. He slumped down on the wall across from me, a deep sigh escaping his lips. His knees were tucked up in front of him, and I swear I heard a small sob come form his direction. I let out a small cough, and his eyes snapped open. They were the color of a bright sea, stormy and blue. His whole frame tensed, frozen, like a hare cornered by a wolf.

“Hey,” I greeted casually. The stranger did not reply. He watched me, as if judging my whole being, as he waited to see what I would do next.  
“Umm,” I ventured, popping my lips. It was then I saw the tear lines streaking his pale face. I almost couldn’t see them on his icy complexion.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, frowning. Silence. I coughed, putting my bookmark in my book and closing it. This was totally awkward.  
“Wanna talk about it?” I asked, watching and waiting for some sign of life except the shallow breathing coming from the figure across from me. 

I decided on a different approach. Getting up from my spot next to the sun, I went and on the same side as he was. I didn’t sit too close, seeing as he could be some crazy murderer or something, but I didn’t sit far enough away that it was awkward. Luckily the corridor wasn’t too large and it didn’t take very long to cross it. It seemed impossible, but it was like the stranger tensed up even more.  
“Hey,” I almost crooned, putting my hand out to touch his shoulder. The tall man hissed and flinched away from the touch.  
“Do not touch me you pathetic wench!” he spat.

I frowned, not particularly fazed. “Fine, okay, but at least I know you have a voice box.” I smiled at the stranger as he glared in my direction. He didn’t reply again, turning his gaze to the floor.  
I sighed, feeling slightly frustrated.  
“Right, you obviously enjoy being difficult, but you can at least tell me your name. After all, you invaded my corridor.” The stranger looked up at me and I smiled.  
“You don’t know who I am?” said the man, sounding highly offended. I shook my head, feeling a light color rise to my cheeks.

The stranger squared his shoulders, drawing up to his full height. Even sitting down, he was a lot taller than me. He looked down at me.  
“I am Loki. But you may call me your Prince.” He sneered.  
I scoffed. “Oh sure, whatever, my Prince. If you’re so royal, why are you hiding in the darkest corridors in Asgard?”

Loki’s face darkened considerably. “It is none of your business,” he growled.  
I swallowed hard. “Wrong topic to breach then,’ I murmured. Loki glared daggers. I shuffled to the side slightly.  
“Well, since you introduced yourself so warmly, I’ll do the same.” I coughed dramatically. “I am Kallea. But you can call me the Goddess of Beauty and Good.” I grinned, amused by myself. Loki sniffed.  
“I don’t have to be patronized by the likes of you.” He stood up, dusting himself off. I stood up slowly too.

“Aww come on,” I whined, only slightly embarrassed by the way he examined me, like he was looking into my very soul. “I don’t seem to make friends easily here.” Loki scoffed, turning away.  
I sighed. “Look, you may have it hard, but listen, you don’t. Not really.” Loki paused mid-step, spinning quickly to face me. His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
“What would you know; you are a Goddess of Beauty. Your life is simple and full of light.” He snapped, walking towards me until I felt my back press against the wall. His whole frame was shaking, his hands clenched into fists.

My eyes widened. “Ha, you would think, but it’s not.” I said, hoping my voice wouldn’t go all squeaky. Loki cocked his head, like a curious puppy, except he looked like a lion observing its prey. “Continue…” he hissed.  
I felt his breath move around my face. I blinked. “Well, umm, you see,” I stammered. I took a deep breath to steady myself. “Until only a few months ago I lived in the mortal world. And then, boom smack, instead of dying in a car crash I get poofed up here. And I know nothing about your customs, or how to read your words. I’m expected to know how to be a goddess, but I know nothing. The only time people talk to me is when a Nobleman is trying to get into my pants. How is that fair! And not only do I have to spend hours in that huge library, the books that are in English are either defaced or something I’ve read before!” I finished, feeling red in the face. I had no idea I felt so strongly about my new life.

Loki waited for a moment, to see if I was going to continue. When I didn’t he nodded. “Alright,” he said, almost reluctantly. “You do seem to have a point.” I nodded too, feeling drained.  
I slid back down to the floor, patting the floor next to me. “Take a seat my Prince,” I offered, my lips twitching when Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. He sat down, his head falling back onto the wall. We sat in silence. I opened my book, starting where I left off. I was not surprised when Loki spoke.

“I am not accepted in this city either.” He murmured. I closed my book partially, looking at his face, with his sharply angled cheek bones and long dark lashes.  
“Why not?” I asked quietly.  
His eyes opened, looking directly at me, and I blushed, before looking away.  
“I am a Frost Giant.” He said softly, as if he was afraid of my reaction. When I didn’t speak, he continued, more quietly than before. “I am not Loki Odison, but Loki Laufeyson.” 

I nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn’t. I turned to look at him, and he was looking at me intently.  
I watched his eyes as they clouded over. Feeling the mood change, I decided to speak.  
“So why is that a big deal?”  
Loki laughed, sharp and barking. “You are amusing Goddess.”  
I frowned. “I’m not joking. Why is it a big deal that you are a Frost Giant?”  
Loki looked at me, before murmuring to himself, “She truly does not know…” I waited, tapping the cover of my book.  
“It is not that big of a deal, apart from the fact that I am an adopted son, not full blood to the Allfather.”

“Okay…” I agreed, feeling that somehow what he had just said was forced. I opened my book, continuing my reading, before I heard Loki ask, “What are you reading?”  
I smiled crookedly. “Wuthering Heights. It’s a mortal classic.” I handed it to him, remembering my page number. Loki frowned.  
“I cannot read this. What are all the squiggles and lines?” Loki seemed genuinely annoyed that he couldn’t read English. I laughed. Opening the book to the first page, I read out, “I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with.”

Loki nodded. Then he frowned. “What?”  
I laughed again. “That is the first line to Wuthering Heights.”  
Loki made a noise of distaste at the back of his throat. “Obviously, but why start a story like that. There is no context.”  
I smiled, reading on. I could feel Loki’s eyes on me, and when I finished the first chapter, I closed the book.  
“I’ll guess I’ll see you around Loki,” I said, standing up and stretching.  
“Why are you leaving?” He questioned, and I could hear a small amount of distaste in his tone.  
I looked at him, raising my eyebrows jokingly. “Unlike you my Prince, I have been here all day, and would like some food.”  
Loki scoffed, and turned me to face him. “Then I guess I will have to see you tomorrow, here, with that book of yours.”  
I nodded, “I guess you will, at noon perhaps.” I said, taking on his formal tone.

I turned away, and as I walked away I could hear Loki call after me, “At noon it will be Kallea!”


	3. It's a Midgardian Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I want this up asap because I have other things to write, so if you want me to post all of the chapters i have written give me some kudos or some comments letting me know! xx

It’s a Midgardian Device…

“Now, Mr. Earnshaw did not understand jokes from his children: he had always been strict and grave with them; and Catherine, on her part, had no idea why her father should be crosser and less patient in his ailing condition than he was in his prime.” I read, turning the page with ease. We had been reading together for four days now, and really the only tings we said were just greetings and farewells. I had noticed we were sitting closer together than before when we had first met, which made me smile.

“His peevish reproofs wakened in her a naughty delight to provoke him: she was never so happy as when we were all scolding her at once, and she defying us with her bold, saucy look-“I cut off, looking down at my iPod which I had decided to bring for the first time today. The screen flashed with 20% battery. “Godammit,” I cursed, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. This iPod was my only momento of home, and I reveled in listening to the music that I knew would be well out of date by now.

Loki coughed quietly, and I looked up at him. His eyes were on the iPod, fingers laced together on his knees. Today he wasn’t wearing formal; attire, he was just in casual. Well, his clothing was just black, instead of green and silver and black.  
“What is that?” he queried, fingers twitching, as if he longed to touch it. I smiled, putting the bookmark in the book, and closing it shut.  
“This is a Midgardian device, called an iPod. Somehow mine got up here when I was transported.” I replied, stroking the screen. Soon it would run out of battery and I would truly have nothing of home but my memories, which fade over time.

“What is its purpose?” Loki asked, leaning forward to inspect the device more closely. I handed it to him, taking out my headphone.  
“On Earth, it can connect to the internet, and take photos, many many things. Up here it only plays music.” I answered, watching Loki turn it over and over in his hands. He mimicked what I had done with my headphone, and put the other to his ear. He let out a surprised squawk and dropped the headphone, looking at me with widened eyes. I laughed, scooting closer to him, putting the headphone in again, and watching his face as it screwed up a little at the new noise. 

“This is just classical, which means only music. I have some other types of music too.” I gently took my iPod out his hands, his cold skin touching mine only briefly. I unlocked my iPod, going into the music app. I had deleted all my games to save battery, but the inevitable was going to happen soon. I scrolled and clicked onto the first song with lyrics. ‘The a Team’, by Ed Sheeran. I put the unused headphone into my ear. The familiar voice filled my ear, and I smiled, sighed. “This song was huge on Earth for aaaages,” I stated.

Loki sniffed. “I do not see why, the strums aren’t in beat, and the other instruments are all over the place.” I raised my eyebrows, and Loki looked over to me. “I am not uneducated in the ways of music Kallea,” was all he said.  
My lips quirked, and I clicked shuffle on the top of my songs. ‘Titanium’, came up, and Loki nodded slightly. “Good first impression,” he stated, pursing his lips. As the chorus came on, he shook his head. “She sounds like she is choking.” I let out a sharp laugh, but changed the song anyways. ‘C’mon C’mon’, by One Direction came on, and I grinned. It had been a long time since I had listened to these guys.

I shimmied a little in my seat, remembering that they were my first proper concert. I wondered what they were doing with their lives at the moment. Loki looked down at my, and the sides of his lips twitched. “This is alright,” he commented. “Alright?” I questioned, grinning. The chorus came on and Loki’s foot tapped on the ground to the beat. “No, actually, this is decent. Probably the best you’ve played.” I looked at him, mouth agape. “Seriously? Loki, no guys on Earth like One Direction.” I informed him.

Loki paused, “Well we are not in Midgard are we?”  
I frowned slightly. “No, we’re not.”  
Choosing another up beat song, I choose ‘Locked Out of Heaven’. I unplugged the headphones, letting the music fill the corridor. I stood up, looking at Loki, with a dramatic spin.  
‘Well you make me feeeeel like, I’ve been locked out of Heeaaven, for too looooong,” I sung, one arm up in the air Loki gave me a look, and I curled one index finger towards him, a ‘come here’, motion. Loki shook his head, chuckling.

I laughed, sitting back down, falling into Loki’s side. I sat up straight, and felt my mood drop. “It’s a shame that it’s going to run out soon,” I sighed, clicking off the music. Loki’s eyebrows pulled together.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, picking up the iPod. I made the screen come up, and I pointed to the battery, with the small red line on its left.  
“Mean’s it won’t work anymore,” I stated solemnly.  
Loki let out a laugh, and I looked up at him, annoyed. “It’s not funny,” I snapped, clicking the screen off.

Loki glanced at me, before standing up in a whirl of fabric. He offered me his hand, and I took it hesitantly. He pulled me up, and let go of my hand, walking at a brisk pace away.  
“Loki, what the hell!?” I called after him, running to catch up. His long legs could stride longer than any thing my short ones could. Wrapping the headphones around the iPod, I tucked it next to the book, hugging them both close to my chest. Loki stopped, making me almost crash into his side. He turned to me, and leant down close.

“My brother is the God of lightning.” He breathed, right on my face. I grinned, seeing his aim. Grabbing his wrist, I ran down the halls. When I realized I didn’t know where I was going, I let Loki take the lead again. His pulled his wrist away form my grip, and I felt slightly rejected, until he put his hand in mine, pulling me along at a pace I could barely run at. Almost tripping over, I laughed breathlessly. We stopped in front some fancy looking chambers, the doors designed with bolts of lightning and clouds inlaid with silver and gold. I trembled, the receding adrenaline making me extremely nervous.

Loki released my hand and knocked on one of the large wooden doors. We waited for only a few moments, before the large doors opened dramatically. Thor stood in the doorway, blonde hair shimmering in the low light. This was actually the first time I’d seen the God, and I was thoroughly, well, he just wasn’t all he was hyped up to be. “Brother!” he greeted, pulling Loki into a tight hug. “Hello brother,” Loki replied, looking slightly uncomfortable. “To what do I have the pleasure?” Thor asked, eyes gliding over my short form briefly.

“I come to ask a favor,” Loki said, motioning his head in my direction.  
“Oh? Found yourself a whore have you brother?” Thor laughed, eyes trailing over me. I reddened. “And she is a pretty one too!”  
Loki pulled up his lip. “No actually, this is Kallea, Goddess of Beauty.” I nodded, swallowing thickly. It wasn’t like Thor’s words offended me, it was the fact that Thor thought that we were lovers.

Thor looked unashamed of his sudden brash conclusion. “Apologies ” he said unconvincingly. “And what is this favor you ask of Silvertongue?” I looked down. I had not heard that name for Loki before.  
“I’m sure Kallea could tell you, I actually have some business to attend to.” Loki said, and he walked off without another word. His shoulders were tense. My eyes widened as Thor let his gaze onto me. I coughed awkwardly. Damn Loki for leaving me without warning. “Umm, greetings my Prince,” I started, feeling like I might fall over. He was the first other God I had talked to other than Loki. Of course it had to be the one who was first in line to be king.

“I have a device from Midgard, and it has almost run flat. Your brother said, since you are the God of lightning, you might be able to recharge it with touch of your hand…?” I finished, taking a deep breath in. Thor watched me. I waited, looking at his feet instead of his eyes. I flinched when he spoke.  
“Easy done!” Thor yelled. I looked up, and Thor was smiling widely. I smiled at him too, holding out my iPod. He took it slowly, turning it over in his hands like Loki had done. When he had finished inspecting it, he handed it back. I clicked the screen on, and it was full charge. 

I grinned. “Thank you so much my Prince. How can I repay you?” I asked, bowing my head slightly. Thor chuckled.  
“I would like to see you in my bed, but since you are with my brother, I don’t think that would be appropriate.”  
I blanched slightly. ‘I am not Loki’s lover,” I stated, feeling my cheeks heat.  
“Oh? In that case…” Thor used his hand to pull my face up so it was watching him. Thor winked at me. I coughed suddenly.  
“Oh, umm, that wasn’t me coming onto you,” I whispered, watching Thor’s eyes darken.  
Thor cocked his head, and grinned. “This is how you repay me,” he murmured, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I shuddered, pulling away. “I’d rather not,” I said, brushing down my light blue dress with my hands. I stepped away, but Thor grabbed my arm.  
“You are so dim to turn down the next king of Asgard?!” Thor growled, pulling me against him.  
“Yes,” I spat, pushing his chest. I heard Thor laugh in my ear. I heard a familiar voice clear it’s throat, and Thor wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I tensed.

“Did you do as Kallea asked?” Loki asked, ad I heard his footsteps approach. Thor released me from the hug and I pushed myself away, going right to Loki’s side. Thor eyed me as I linked arms with him. Loki looked at me questioningly, but I stayed silent, watching Thor. Thor finally nodded after a moment of tense silence. “I did, and I hope Kallea appreciated it.” Thor winked at me again, and I nodded tersely. “Thank you,” I managed.

Pulling Loki around, we began to walk away. Thor cat called after me and I shuddered. When Loki and I had turned the corner, I let out the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. “What a creep,” I hissed, leaning into Loki’s side. Loki kept walking. After about two minutes of silence that lasted an age, Loki spoke.  
“Do not fear, I will always be there for you.” I smiled and pushed him playfully.  
“Let’s just not talk about it, I’m sure nothing would have happened.” I reassured.

We went back to our corridor, and we sat down. Plugging one headphone into my ear and the other into Loki’s, I played my reading play list, which consisted of songs with no lyrics. Opening the book I cleared my throat. “Where was I? Oh yes. She defying us with her bold, saucy look, and her ready words; turning Joseph’s religious curses into ridicule, baiting me, and doing just what her father hated most—showing how her pretended insolence, which he thought real, had more power over Heathcliff than his kindness: how the boy would do her bidding in anything, and his only when it suited his own inclination.” 

I leant my body right into Loki’s side. He put his arm around me, and I finally felt like I would be able to live in this unknown world.


	4. You have been Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallea's dress based off: http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/497088959/Black_with_Green_fan_shaped_Ball.html
> 
> Kallea's accessories based off this ladies: http://www.enjoyweddingnow.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/floral-ball-gown-dark-green-gothic-wedding-dresses1.jpg

You have been Invited

I walked to our corridor at a brisk pace, my simple sandals clicking on the marble floor as I made my way. Loki was there already, and I called out. “God of Mischief and Lies! What are you doing in a dark corridor on such a lovely day?!” Loki looked up and smiled. I reached where he was sitting and fell into his lap. I had felt so much closer to Loki as a friend after he had saved me from his brother. I settled with my head in his lap, watching his face. “You didn’t answer my question…” I murmured, opening Wuthering Heights where the bookmark kept our page.

“I was to meet a beautiful woman. Then you showed up, and I was severely disappointed.” Loki smirked, and I hit him playfully on the arm.  
I took a deep breath to begin, but we were interrupted by a small “Excuse me?” coming from the end of the corridor.  
I sat up slowly, looking to where the voice was coming from. It was a young woman, wearing the bright blue of the messengers. She had blonde hair, and walked cautiously towards us. She curtseyed and opened the letter she was holding her hand.

“To Prince Loki,” she said, “You have been cordially invited to the masquerade ball tonight at the Hall. It is celebration of Prince Thor’s coronation in a few weeks time. You are allowed to bring one companion, whether it be a Goddess,” her blue eyes flicked to me, “Servant, or Noblewoman. Sincerely, AllFather. Message recited by Sophia.” She finished, bowing, and she hurried off, small blue shoes making no noise as she retreated.

Loki sighed, standing up. He offered me his hand, but I didn’t take it. “Where do you think you’re going?” I questioned, “I only just got here.” Loki bent down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He pulled me close, his whole body towering over me. “You are cordially invited to be my companion tonight,” he said in my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “Do you accept?” I nodded, not trusting my voice.

“Terrific,” Loki said. “Because you are Goddess, you need to look the part when you stand by my side. Getting that out of you will be a challenge, and will take all day,” he winked, “so I’ll be sending some ladies to work on your appearance. They will be in your chambers soon.” He pulled away, and raised his eyebrows. “I will see you tonight, now hurry little Goddess, your servants will be waiting for you.”

He walked off, and I smiled, turning tail and hurrying off to my chambers.

***

I sat on the edge of my bed combing my hair absently while I waited for my helpers to arrive. I didn't want to think of them like servants, it seemed too derogatory. A small knock came at the door, and I jumped to get it. I had never really been truly made-up before, and I was extremely excited. The door opened and two young women bowed. I smiled at them. “Come on in, oh my god this is so exciting!” 

They looked at each other momentarily, before smiling at me. I couldn't tell if it was genuine, but I was glad they did.  
They sat me on a chair without a word. One was tall, the other shorter. The tall one had long black hair, the shorter with brown hair curling around her shoulders. The brown haired one began to comb the rest of my hair, the other starting to file my nails. I soon became uncomfortable with the silence.

“So what’re your guys names? I’m Kallea.” I said cheerily. They didn't reply for a moment, and then the one behind me said, “We know who you are Goddess.”  
The tall one sighed. “I am Kacey, this is Eva. We do not speak much because that is how we are taught as servants. We understand you are not used to our customs. That is fine.” Kacey began to work on my other nails, and I inspected my hand that she had just finished. The nails were all even and filed perfectly.

“You guys can talk, hell, go ahead and gossip. What’s something juicy that’s been going one?” Kacey looked up over my shoulder, and I heard Eva speak.  
“Big news came in today that Loki has found himself a partner…” My eyes widened.  
“Oh yup,” I squeaked, “How does everyone know that?”  
Kacey paused, asking me to de-robe. I did so hesitantly, as I saw Eva heat up some wax. They laid one on my legs. I trembled. “It only hurts for a moment I swear,” Eva reassured, before ripping it off. Kacey started to braid my hair intricately as Eva continued to wax my legs. I had a high pain tolerance, but I still felt tears prick the edges of my eyes.

“Loki does not spend too much time in the Gods hall anymore. Rumors have come up he is with a lover. Others say he is just hiding. The messengers have said that one of their own walked in on a woman only this morning, pleasuring him orally.”  
I blanched, before regaining composure. 

Eva made quick work of the waxing; she even did my lower area without hesitation. That stung a lot more. Kacey had finished my hair, and was plucking my eyebrows. Soon, my whole body was stinging, but I was devoid of hair.  
Eva handed me plain underwear. Tugging them on, I looked into the full length mirror. I was short, especially by God standards, but my chest was well rounded, and I had a proportioned hourglass frame. My stomach was flat, even though I ate what I want to whenever. My skin was a pale olive color.

Kacey came out from behind the mirror with a huge green and black dress. I gasped. It was so pretty. It was green and black, and I knew they knew who I was going to the ball with. The dress was a deep green, laced over top with a black filmy material. The bodice was a tie-up, and the front was decorated with some sort of dark jewels. It was strapless and backless, and the bottom was shaped like a fan, flowing out hugely. Some of the same dark jewels sprinkled over the black lace around the skirt. The whole dress probably cost more than my whole house.

It took the both of them to put it over my head. It complemented my frame nicely. Eva began to tie up the back, pulling them so I could almost not breathe. Kacey tied a green flower to my arm, above my elbow. It had a small amount of thin material straps poking out at seemingly random places. Eva tugged my braided hair up, tying it with green ribbon. She pinned in a black flower just in front of it. She left out some of my sandy hair to frame my face. She twirled them into ringlets. 

She handed me some tiny black heels, for which I was grateful. I cannot walk in heels even if my life depended on it. They finished the whole ensemble with Kacey put a green choker necklace around my neck. It had the same black jewels, and it was decorated with green flowers made with a dark green glass.  
As they accompanied me to the hall, Kacey handed me a mask, with black feathers flowing out of the top on one side, and the fabric underneath was the same color as the green on my dress. There were lines of black crisscrossing the front. I watched as a pair of noble people walked past, eyeing me with curiosity. 

At least the woman was as dressed up as I was. I didn’t feel foolish. Kacey began to tie on the mask, and suddenly Eva was standing before me. She looked at me with soft eyes, but she spoke with a stern voice.  
“Be careful with that man,” she stated simply, “he has extremely violent tendencies, and is almost completely mad. Do not cross him, be careful with him and around him. Please.” And with that the two of them walked off.

I had no doubt in my mind who they were talking about.


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLIRT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that Norse gods probably wouldn’t wear mortal tuxedos to a coronation dinner but please bear with me because holy shit they would all be so hot in them x
> 
> Loki's mask design: http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Free-shipping-white-and-black-Roman-Greek-for-Mens-Halloween-Costume-masquerade-masks-venetian/835487754.html
> 
> Loki tux design: http://modaandestilo.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/01-641x961.jpg
> 
> Loki color/more things described: http://bios.weddingbee.com/pics/130167/822_cyprus1.jpg (the guy obviously hahaha)

The Chase

I walked up the marble steps alone, my small heels clacking with each step. Every person I passed was with a partner, and I felt kinda awkward. But no worries, I was the Goddess of Beauty, and I making all the men with their partners drool, and all the women wanted to be me. I can tell by the way they hissed at their companions. I kept almost tripping over the bottom of my dress, so I picked the front up in my hands and carried it, hopefully in a graceful way.

I was not well known around Asgard, so I must have been the mystery golden girl or something. Or at least I thought so, until I heard a loud whisper. “It’s Loki’s lover.” I paused and turned to her. Under her mask, she blushed, and I gave her a dazzling smile. Their words were not going to hurt or offend me. Loki was kind to me, and I felt beautiful tonight. I was going to spend with my friend, and I was going to have heaps of fun.

I entered the double doors, and was smacked in the face with the smell of perfume, food, and alcohol. A proper party then. There were many dancers on the floor already, even though I had thought I was early. I looked around, not prepared to be a rich Goddess in front all these people by myself. I saw him moving through the crowd towards me almost immediately. I smiled as he reached the foyer.

His mask was black and green, the same dark green as my attire. One side was full silver, and I smiled, remembering the name Silvertongue. The green side had swirls of silver all through it, and a raised bit of green, which I guess represented something, but I don’t know what. The holes for his eyes were rimmed with black, making his light eyes pop out at you.

His tuxedo jacket was well fitted, black, with the edges folded over and gleaming. He had a dark green pocket kerchief. His blazer was the same color, as was the tie, which was tucked tightly underneath. His pristine white shirt finished off the look well. Loki drew out a small rose and gave it to me. “You look simply ravishing, Goddess.” He murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

I curtseyed, going on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, “As do you my Prince.” Loki smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor. Right into the middle of the dance floor. I heard murmuring from some as we passed, but I didn’t care. Loki was nothing like they said. 

Loki pulled me close and grinned. My eyes widened, as he put his hand on my waist, holding my hand in his out to the side. “I can’t dance,” I blurted out as I put my hand on his shoulder. Loki eyes sparkled as he laughed. “Just follow my lead,” he offered lightly, pulling me along to the music. I could hear multiple flutes, fiddles and maybe some tin whistles mixed into the music. It was fast paced, and I was glad for once that my dress hem was long, as no one around could see how I stumbled around.

After a few songs I finally got the hang of how to travel along the dance floor. It must have been hard-wired into my Goddess brain or something. We flew across the dance floor, Loki leading at all times. We even ventured so far that he spun me gracefully out, and he pulled me back in we collided with an exhale of air from both of us. Both of us were grinning. We stood hand in hand horizontally, in a two man line, almost skipping across the middle of the floor. I realized why were had not been crashing into other dancers as I was not facing Loki for the first time. They had cleared the floor for their Prince and his mysterious new ‘lover’. I blushed as the music finished and the on looking crowd applauded our dance. I hadn’t felt like I was graceful enough for the claps, and I blushed and curtseyed. 

Loki pulled me off the floor, both of us breathing heavily. Loki drew his head to mine, touching his forehead to mine. His breath tickled my face. “I thought you couldn’t dance?” He breathed. I pulled away, smiling, and I shrugged. We linked arms and Loki dragged me around the halls, talking to high up Gods and such, all formal like. I stood beside him, nodding and smiling when I thought appropriate.

“Goddess of Beauty and Good! Where are you?!” I heard a thunderous yell, and I shrunk down. It was Thor. At least he wouldn’t try anything on me while I was obviously here with Loki. Composing myself, I spun around in the direction of the call, face lit up with a brilliant smile. Thor looked taken aback at my good mood, mistaking it for genuine pleasure. He was dim. 

Thor’s tuxedo was much like Loki’s but brighter, its hems lined with golden thread, his blazer and tie light blue. He wore a golden hammer necklace around his throat. Thor brought me into a hug, to which I returned warmly. “Greetings my Prince,” I chimed, though I did not curtsey. He did not seem to notice. “Good evening Goddess,” he boomed. He looked at Loki for a moment, nodding in acknowledgement. “May I take this beautiful woman for a moment?” He asked Loki. 

Loki nodded tersely, and Thor linked arms with me. I relaxed myself. Thor’s previous moment probably was sporadic. I could feel Loki’s piercing gaze on my back as I walked away. Thor got the attention of the huge band, flicking his hand in some sort of pattern, and the conductor inclined his head. The music changed to extremely up beat. “I warn you my Prince,” I began, “I cannot dance.” 

“We will see,” laughed Thor, as he put a hand on my waist. He wasn’t that bad, I guess, just a little loud and his whole presence invaded everything. Thor pulled me along, and I found myself laughing. The soon-to-be king grinned too, as we twirled and spun on the floor. Again the floor had cleared; I could feel almost every person’s eyes on me and Thor. A certain pair kept flashing out, so when we were able to hold eye contact for more than two moments, I gave him a hearty wink.

Thor noticed and motioned for the band to stop. They faded out as the crowd cheered. Thor gave me a deep bow, “I saw how my brother wanted you back on his arm,” Thor said loudly, and I forced myself to giggle along with the parts of the crowd that heard. As Loki began to walk on the floor towards me, I started to walk backwards, curling an index finger in a taunting way. The crowd laughed as Loki picked up his pace, almost reaching me, but I slid into the crowd with ease, him losing sight of me, but I could see him, as he was taller than almost everyone at the party. 

As I weaved and dodged around the crowd to evade the God, a waiter pulled me aside. I let out a squawk, but he silenced me with a finger to his lips. I froze, and the waiter stood in front of me as I saw Loki rush past. When he had gone we both laughed. Loki heard and spun, locking eyes with me. I ran my hand down the waiter’s arm as I ran away, holding up my skirts.

I could hear Loki asking where I had headed to the crowd. They all pointed him in my direction, so I slid behind a pillar. I stood there, catching my breath, when I saw a two black toed shoes stop at the other side of the marble. My heart rate picked up. Loki stepped one way, so I went the same way. We ran around the pillar clockwise for some moments before Loki stopped and I crashed into his side. He caught my waist as I stumbled, pulling me upright.

He stood almost two heads taller than me, and I looked up at him, grinning. Loki smiled too. He leaned down, beginning his whisper with “Let’s get-“ but before he finished I slipped out of his grasp. I heard Loki curse as he began after me, but I slipped out of a side door. I felt the cool air embrace me, and I ran out into the garden. All the flowers were closed, and my dress faded into the bushes brilliantly. I heard Loki call after me, and I pressed myself into a hedge as much as I could. Looking to my right, to where I thought I heard Loki last. 

When two arms wrapped tightly around my waist I let out a small scream. They held me tightly, and pulled me away from the hedge, in a small clearing. The stars shone over my head, and when the God spun me to face him, my eyes were transfixed on the sky. “They’re so beautiful,” I whispered, wrapping Loki’s arms around me. It was a place I felt safe. 

“Yes you are,” Loki replied, and I laughed at him. He arched an eyebrow in a query, and pulled away, hands on my hips.  
“That is the worst pick-up line ever.” I laughed, holding my stomach as Loki’s face grew more and more confused.  
He walked so he was standing above me. “You truly are the shortest being I have met in my life,” he stated.

I scoffed. “Maybe you are just freakishly tall,” I countered, enjoying how Loki smirked. He stepped away and sighed. I walked over to him, linking my arm with his. He mumbled something that I didn’t quite catch.  
”What? I didn’t hear that…” I questioned, feeling Loki lean into me only slightly.  
“I feel the happiest I have ever been when I am with you,” he whispered, as if afraid I would pull away and shriek at him.

I snorted, and Loki looked down at me. “That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard,” I said, but I put a hand on his back, showing that I had heard him. I covered up a yawn with my hand. Loki yawned soon after and we laughed.  
“Time for home I think,” I stated, pulling Loki into a hug. “Thanks for a lovely night Loki…” I said into his torso. I felt Loki laugh, and his heart beat was strong in my ears.

I pulled away and smiled. “See ya,” I said, and Loki swiftly brought his lips to my cheek. He pulled away and grinned as I put my hand up to touch where his lips had met my skin. I blushed. Loki began to walk away. “Farewell Kallea!” he called, and I swear I heard the echo of his laughter all the way back to my chambers.


	6. The Positives of Being a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALCOHOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's invisibility based off: http://www.ledr.com/colours/white.jpg

The Positives of Being a God

I sat with my legs on Loki’s, Wuthering Heights sitting lightly in my lap. There had been no more intense flirting after the party, but I was content. I had grown used to Loki’s cool skin, and I no longer shivered when we hugged or touched. “From that period, for several months, she ceased to hold any communication with me, save in the relation of a mere servant.” I read out.

Loki’s head had rolled back, laying it on the wall behind him. His breathing was slow and even, as if he was asleep, but his bright eyes were staring at the words on the page that he couldn’t read. We had been reading a chapter a day, then listening to music or going on with our normal lives after saying goodbye. It was a part of the day that I looked forward to, where I could read and not worry whether or not I was breaking some sacred code.

I adjusted how I was sitting, as I kept reading, so I was laid with my legs on the wall, leaning my back on Loki’s tall shoulder. “And now that she is vanished to her rest, and I have meditated for another hour or two, I shall summon courage to go also, in spite of aching laziness of head and limbs.” I finished, closing the book on the bookmark with a dramatic clap. I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

I sat up straight suddenly, remembering the conversation I had overheard going on between the two of the kitchen staff.  
Loki sat up too, stretching his arms out in front of him. I turned around to face him, so I was kneeling with my hands on his legs. I grinned at him.  
“What is it?” He questioned, lips twitching.

“There is a whole new shipment of beer coming in, so the kitchen is throwing out the almost out of date stuff,” I whispered excitedly, slapping his leg for emphasis. Loki looked confused.  
“And that affects us how?” Loki asked, rubbing his legs where I slapped them.  
I jumped up, my whole frame vibrating.

“That affects us becaaaaause,” I started, “We can totally get hammered!” I yelled, spinning in a 360 degree circle. I held out my arms, grinning. Loki frowned.  
“I do not understand,” he said. I sighed, flopping back down to the ground, crossing my legs.  
I spoke really slowly. “It means that we can sneak into the kitchen,” I paused, nodding to Loki, “And drink the unguarded alcohol, getting absolutely, totally wasted.” I finished, eyebrows raised in a question.

“What does wasted mean?” Loki asked, cracking his knuckles absent-mindedly. I let out a dramatic sigh.  
“Drunk, pissed out of our minds, off the block, trolleyed,” I explained, using all the words I had used in Midgard as the words for drunk. It had been a long time since I had been completely inebriated. I trembled, biting my lip and waited for Loki to reply. 

Loki shrugged, “I do not think that would be wise,” he stated.  
I let out a groan, rolling away from him. I stood up and faced his, my arms crossed over my chest. I pouted. “You’re such a buzz kill,” I moaned, tapping my foot in annoyance. Loki shrugged again, looking tired. I huffed.  
“Are you the God of Mischief or what?” I asked curling my lip. Loki glared back jokingly.  
“I am,” he replied. I grinned.  
"In that case,” I said quietly, finishing the sentence by running down the hall, in the direction of the kitchen. 

I heard Loki laugh and get up. Hearing his footfalls behind me, I grinned to myself. We rocketed around the castle, Loki catching up easily. He ran gracefully, and I knew he could have run faster, but he slowed his pace to stay with me. We reached the kitchen in hardly any time at all. I doubled over, putting my hands on my knees. I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, feeling slightly light headed. Loki laughed, barely puffing at all. 

I straightened up, punching him playfully on the arm.  
“So what do you plan to do now?” Loki asked, staring right at me. I froze, looking at the silver kitchen doors. I looked at Loki, and he seemed infuriatingly smug. He caught my hand, and I looked at him like he was crazy. He winked, and faded out view.

I let out a small shriek. I couldn’t see him, but his hand was still firmly in mine. I gave it a small squeeze, unsure whether or not I was going crazy. It squeezed back, and I heard the space in front of me chuckle.  
“Loki?!” I hissed, not wanting to talk too loud in case someone caught me talking to myself.  
“I am right here Kallea,” said the air. My eyes widened.  
"What the fuck?” I whispered, almost sure that I was crazy.

Loki chuckled again. “There are some positives when you are a God,” he whispered back. “Look at your body,” he said, squeezing my hand again. I looked down, and felt faint. I was not there, but I was. I moved my foot, and I felt it move, but I saw nothing. “Oh my god,” I breathed, holding Loki’s hand so tightly my hand was hurting.  
I knew that if I could see him, Loki would be smiling. “It is fine, we’re just invisible,” he reassured casually, as if it was normal to go transparent.

“Mhmm,” I squeaked, my lips pressed tightly together. Loki sighed, sick of me, and he pulled me through the silver doors.  
I gasped, and Loki shushed, pulling me close to him. “Stay by my side,” he ordered quietly, “I will get us to the cider room.” I nodded, and though Loki couldn’t see me, he began to pull me through the kitchen.

It was bustling, people running around with huge platters of pretty much anything you could think of. I felt like screaming when someone came right at me, but Loki pulled me out of the way, dodging past the cooks and servants with ease. I think I accidentally tripped over a messenger, who was rushing past when he caught my foot with his own. I heard him hit the floor, but Loki had already pulled me away, so I couldn’t see if he was okay.

After what felt like a millennia, we got to the cider room. It was right at the back of the kitchen, and it was pretty much deserted. Loki pushed me into the room, and I was enveloped by the smell instantly. I heard the door close, and I turned, almost falling over when Loki was right there, solid and visible again. Loki grinned, and I took a deep breath. I heard the door click, and knew Loki had locked it with his witch powers.

“That was the most stressful thing I have ever done in my life,” I stated, pulling out a stool from the corner. I sat heavily on it. Loki smiled, pulling out his own, finding two glasses I don’t know where. He chucked one to me, and raised his glass. He pulled down the tap and filled his glass up to the brim. “A drink can always calm the nerves,” he said, skulling the whole mug in about two mouthfuls.

I filled up my glass too, from the keg next to me. I lifted the glass and skulled the amber liquid. The crisp flavor rolled down my throat with ease, and I smacked my lips. I began to fill up my next glass, watching Loki as he did the same.  
“I thought you didn’t want to do this,” I asked accusingly, eyeing his glass as it became frosted in his hand. Loki shrugged. For like the ten millionth time today. It made me very annoyed.

When he had leant back to refill, I leapt forward, tipping the contents of my glass over his head. Loki sputtered, looking at me in disbelief. I grinned, skipping backwards out of his reach. Loki grinned mischievously, picking up an unopened keg. He shook it for a good fifteen seconds, and I backed up so my back pressed against the wall. Loki smiled evilly, before throwing the keg at me. It hit the wall a meter to the side of me. I laughed, “You missed,” I said, looking at keg.

“Did I really?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. As if on queue, the keg exploded with a huge pop. The contents sprayed all over me, and it was freezing cold. I gasped in surprise, and Loki laughed haughtily, so I picked up a splinter of the keg and I ran at him. He stepped out of the way easily, but I opened the tap behind him, shoving the splinter in. It made the beer spray out, hitting him on the back of the head. He turned slowly, the beer dribbling down his neck, disappearing down his clothes.

I suppressed the urge to laugh, as Loki stalked towards me. He filled his glass, and I shook my head at him. He raised his eyebrows. He ran at me, and I squealed as he wrapped his arm around my waste. He held me against him, and tipped the beer over me head. I laughed, turning up my head and catching in my mouth. I swallowed a couple of mouthfuls, and when Loki almost tipping the second glass over me, I held it in my cheeks like a chipmunk.

Loki let go of me, and turned away, sculling another glass. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned. I sprayed the whole lot from my mouth into his face with a laugh. Loki screwed up his face and laughed, catching a dribble of it with his tongue.  
Feeling only slightly tipsy, I tried to think of a way to get absolutely hammered.

“Where’d you get the glasses?” I asked, a plan forming in my mind. Loki had his mouth full, so he pointed to behind the first barrel. There were about fifty glasses, and balanced as many as I could in my arms. I put them on the floor. I went back and got the rest. Loki looked at them, before looking at me with questioning look.

I grinned at him. “Wanna have a drink off?”


	7. A Brush with Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE ALCOHOL

A Brush with Mischief

After I had explained to Loki what a drink off was, we filled up twenty five glasses each, setting them on the floor on either side of our stools. Loki had stated it would be too much work to bend down from our stools to get the glasses, so we set ourselves up on the floor. I sat with my legs to one side, and Loki sat cross-legged. We watched each other for a moment, and I yelled ‘Go!” starting off the match.

Loki had downed two by the time I had reached my second one. He laughed into his own cup, some of it spilling over the sides. I tipped my head back, getting the last drops of my second glass. I slipped reaching for my third one, sliding out onto my stomach. I heard Loki guffaw, and I giggled, rolling to be seated again. I guzzled them down as quickly as I could, feeling as if the taste was becoming more bitter by every drink I downed.

I finished my fifth with a gasp, feeling as if I was about to explode. I was able to finish a sixth, but I knew I couldn't finish seven. “I’m out!” I laughed, pulling myself onto the stool easily, knowing it would be a little bit before I would feel the effects. I picked up my seventh glass and sipped it watching Loki finish glass after glass. It was interesting to see, it was like he had done this a thousand times.

He got to his, I think, twelfth, and he stopped with cough. “I think I might be done,” he said, looking over to me. I giggled, and decided I was probably beginning to get drunk. Loki stood up and swayed, before falling roughly onto keg beside him. He watched me as I decided to use whatever coherency I had left to clear the glasses out of the way. After all, if we were going to fall over the floor, we didn’t want to get cut feet or anything.

I bent over to pick up the final glasses, and Loki wolf whistled. I straightened up promptly, feeling a color rise in my cheeks. I wished silently that Loki wasn’t a creepy drunk. “I’m sorry,” Loki said, still speaking very articulately, even though he was obviously highly intoxicated already. “I thought I should whistle and then I just did.”   
I nodded. He was going to be a no-filter drunk. 

I put the empty glasses in one pile; the one’s that were full were kept in sight, but out of the way. I heard Loki humming, and I looked up to him. His eyes were closed, and he was swaying slowly side to side. “Loki what the fuck,” I said, but more as a statement than a question. His eyes flashed open, fixing upon me. His pupils were dilated, and his usually pale cheeks had a pink tinge to them. 

“Landi av björn ok Landi av örn, Landi at gaf oss burðr och blot, Landi at kalla oss hvor heima', Við vilja fara heim yfir bærghinn.” Loki sung; his swaying becoming more exaggerated. He stopped suddenly, his arms out, looking very confused. I laughed at him, setting my glass down. Walking over to him, I slipped, falling into him. We both laughed, and I pushed myself away, laughing harder than I normally would. I stopped to take a breath, only to find Loki had too, and at that we began laughing again.

Each time we paused to take a breath, we did it in unison, causing to break down once more, and the cycle continued over and over. That went on for about five minutes, the only pauses being us taking a breath, and then laughing again. I pulled away, wiping my eyes. Loki licked the edge of the glass he was holding. Out of nowhere, he threw the glass at the wall, and it shattered with a crash, and I screamed. Loki giggled quietly.

“What the fuck dude, we could have diiiiied,” I chuckled, snorting at Loki’s suddenly stern expression.   
“And we wouldn’t want you dying would we?” he said, putting his hands on his hips, looking much like a concerned mother. I widened my eyes innocently, nodding.   
“Hey,” I said, an idea popping into my head. “Let’s do impressions! I’ll start! BROTHER!” I boomed, imitating Thor.

Loki smirked, and he thought for a moment, before saying “Oh look at me my name is Kallea,” in a very high pitched voice. He flicked an imaginary lock of hair out his face, and pouted. I looked at him flatly, before imitating him. I put on a very serious face, making my shoulders broader. I spoke in the same pitch as he did for me. “My name is Loki, but you may call me your Prince,” I mocked, using one of the first things he had said to me.

Loki laughed. “That is definitely what I sssound like all the time,” he slurred, eyes partially falling closed. Hearing a sharp knock on the door we froze. Loki’s head snapped up, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a small hollow behind a keg and the wall. He pulled me so my whole body was pressed against his. I would have blushed if I was sober, but instead I giggled.

Loki shushed me, but he giggled in my ear, manliness going out the window. The door was kicked in with a crash, and I pulled myself even closer to Loki, knowing that having my head in his chest would muffle my hysterical laughter. We kinda stuck to each other, in the way you get sticky if you spill juice on yourself, except ours was because of beer. I heard a few gasps, and I wanted to go out and see their faces, but Loki held firmly onto me.

I heard murmured voices, and then they left. I looked up to Loki. “We should probably goooo,” I whispered, and I felt Loki exhale, his alcohol breath washing over my face.   
“They can’t see ussss here,” Loki breathed pulling me even closer to him. I was almost bending backwards, and Loki towered over me.

I felt my heart beat faster, and through a haze one thought came through. ‘This could be good or bad, but you won’t know if you don’t try’. It confused me how I had strung such a long sentence together, but I understood it. I went up onto my tip toes, feeling like my nerves were stretched taught and could snap at any given time. Loki looked at me in the eye, and then down at my lips, I felt my heart flutter.

Just as he began to lean down to meet me; I heard a very familiar and unwelcome voice call out.   
“Whoever is in here come out now, or I will crush you with Mjölnir!”   
I cursed, pulling away. Loki looked thoroughly pissed, and he straightened up. He stepped out from behind the keg, leaving me alone in the shadows, and I peeked out to see him, bowing deeply. “It issss only me, my dear brotherrr,” slurred Loki, standing tall and swaying onto Thor’s shoulder. 

I heard Thor sigh. “You messed up the cider room for what reason this time Loki?” Thor asked tiredly, as if this had happened before. Loki laughed, it was loud and booming.   
“Kallea ditched me today,” he sighed, and I was surprised at how well he acted whilst drunk. Then I remembered. Silvertongue, God of Lies. I laughed under my breath. 

Loki spun Thor away from my hiding spot, pointing behind his back as a sign. I snuck out, hearing him explain to his brother as I slunk away.  
“-so I decided to get hammered, pissed off my head, off the block, trolleyed!”


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HANGOVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallea's dress based off: http://www.bluebridaldresses.com/images/UploadPic/promgirl/candy-pink-dress-SN-90167-a.jpg

I was walking through our corridor, but somehow it was different, like it had been engulfed in mist and plunged into darkness. There was something unusual about it, and it didn’t feel right. “Loki?” I called out, hearing my voice echo unlike any other thing I had heard before. “Loki?!” I called louder, unnerved by the situation.

I felt the air move behind me, and I spun. Only darkness. “Loki I am afraid,” I whispered, even though he probably wasn’t here.   
I jumped, hearing his voice right next to my ear. “Do not worry, I will always protect you,” he whispered, and I shivered, smiling at the familiar sound. I turned to look at him.

He wasn’t there. Only a door, much like my own chamber’s. It was cracked open slightly, and silver light was shining through. Going up to it, I drew it open, feeling my heart race. Loki was sitting on the bed, his torso bare, like he was getting changed. “What a pleasant surprise,” he said softly, getting up and walking towards me with a curious look in his eye.

Before I could reply, he had me pressed upon the wall behind me. I gasped, feeling him pick me up so my legs were wrapped around his hips. I trembled, pulling myself forward, needing to be next to him. Loki let out a strangled moan, tipping my neck up so he could brush it with his lips.

“Oh Jesus,” I whispered, rolling my hips forward, and Loki flinched in surprise. Feeling a hardness in his crotch I blushed. ‘Holy crap what is going on’, I thought, but instead of asking that I hissed, feeling Loki’s tongue trace the bottom of my ear lobe. I tilted my head up, whimpering. There was a better place his mouth could be. Loki smirked against my skin, and rolled my head over to face him. He leant down, but it was too slow, so I yanked him down so our lips could touch…

A blaring light entered my closed eyes and I groaned. “What the mother fucking shit,” I mumbled, throwing the pillow over my face. I grimaced as the pain of my hangover became apparent. It felt like my head had been split in two, then sewed back together with rusty stitches. I smacked my lips, very uncomfortable at how furry it felt. Not like Loki’s, which had been on me a second ago.

“Fuck off!” I yelled, feeling my pillow get pulled off me. I shielded my eyes with my hands. Everything ached. I heard laughter, and a soft hand touched my shoulder. I peeked through my eyelids and fingers. It was Kacey. She held out a glass of water. I took it sighing. I saw Eva chuckling in the corner and I knew she was mildly enjoying my state of pain. I glared at her over the rim of my glass playfully, and I felt a tiny bit better.

“Thanks for that,” I grumbled, flopping back down onto bed. I close my eyes and yawned. I heard Eva speak.   
“Prince Loki said we had to go check on you after you did not turn up for lunch.” She informed. “He said if you were asleep that we should wake you up, seeing as there is a feast in an hour’s time.”   
I let out a whine. “But I don’t want to go,” I objected, and I squawked when I felt two hands latch onto my feet.

“Loki insisted we got you out of bed,” Eva said, with a rough yank. I fell onto my butt at the end of my bed. The sudden jolt made my head feel really sore.   
“Fine, fine!” I spat, rubbing my head. “I will get up, but leave me in piece,” I growled, pulling myself upright. The room spun momentarily, and I held out my hands for balance. 

I shot a dirty look at the two of them, and the returned it with a grin. They walked brightly out of the room, and I prowled around my room looking for my iPod. When I had found it, I brought it to my ensuite thing, turning it on at full volume. I found my powdered tooth cleaner, eyeing it with distaste. They didn’t have toothpaste or toothbrushes up here, no, they used the age old remedies. Wetting a finger in the warm pot of water that seemed always present, I dipped it then into the powder.

Rubbing it over my teeth, I began dancing around the bathroom; singing as well as I could have with fingers in my mouth. I heard someone clear their throat, and I spun, freezing when I saw Loki standing in the doorway, smirking. I blushed. I mean, I was only in my underwear. “Arbdernoon,” I said, trying to speak around my fingers. I quickly spat out the powdery liquid, enjoying how my mouth felt now it was clean. Loki didn’t bother to reply. He walked into the bathroom, smiling as if he was up to something.

“You ready for the feast tonight?” He asked, walking until he had crossed the room and was towering over me. Remembering my dream, I blushed, pushing lightly past him to get into my room again. I perched lightly on end of the bed, rubbing my temples. I sighed, shaking my head. “I’m still totally out of it,” I explained, eventually crawling across my bed to grab some clothes. I didn’t feel uncomfortable that Loki was in the room while I was in my underwear for some reason. It wasn’t like I was insecure or anything

Loki tutted, and I rolled over to look at him. He was holding a light pink material in his hands. He threw it to me, and it was really soft. Holding it out, I realized it was a dress. Rolling my eyes, I stood up. “Do I have to?” I whined, “I feel like I’ll make a dick of myself.”  
Loki nodded. I slid it on over my head, and inspected it in the mirror. It was plain, with small material roses over where the straps should have been. I clicked off my bra straps so you couldn’t see them. The hem went all the way to the floor, and the whole dress hugged my frame until my hips, where it flared out only slightly.

“You have a thing with me and flowers,” I stated, turning around to talk to Loki, but he was already standing there, right in front of me. I started. “You should stop that,” I laughed, running my hands through my knotty hair. Loki handed me the hair brush, smirking, and I ran it through, until it was smooth. It had grown longer, and it hung around my collarbone. Loki smiled at me, and I returned it, albeit nervously. I wasn’t in the kind of mood to go the feast. I just wanted to sleep.

Loki walked so he was behind me, and he fastened a shimmering necklace around my neck. Its gems were the same color as the dress, and it hung loosely. The metal was cooler than Loki’s touch, but not by much.  
“Do not fret about this feast. To shot you are comfortable, all you have to say is ‘Baví ma pevný styk s ušľachtilými muži’. It means ‘Thank you for inviting me here, I appreciate it’.” He reassured, sweeping my hair back into place with a flick of his wrist.

“You’re sure?” I asked, not really comfortable with speaking a different language. “What if I say it wrong?” I queried, putting on some pink ballet flats that matched the pastel of my dress. Loki smiled, his eyes flashing momentarily, before they were normal again. “Say it to me while we walk there,” he offered, holding out his arm. I hadn’t noticed his formal attire, which consisted of the green cape flowing over his shoulders, latched on with gold, and then with a leather breast, covered in the same gold.

“Bavo ma peni stick s uslablahblah moosi?” I tried, and Loki chuckled.   
“If you did that, I think you might offend the whole hall,” he said. “Baví ma pevný styk s ušľachtilými muži,” he repeated, slowly. He made me say it multiple times with him, until I could say it by myself. “There, now you’ve got it,” Loki praised, patting my arm in a patronizing way.

We got to the hall, and Loki gave me a very enthusiastic thumbs up as he walked away. I wondered why he didn’t stay by my side, but I dismissed it as I stepped up onto the foyer. It was not too long before everyone’s faces were on me. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I said loudly, “Baví ma pevný styk s ušľachtilými muži!”


	9. The God of Mischief Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRANK

The whole room went silent, and I was pleased with myself, until I saw their faces. Some of the older people looked like they were going to have heart attacks. I looked around awkwardly, as a quiet murmuring picked up, and saw Thor, who was biting his knuckles in an extreme attempt of not trying to laugh. ‘Oh god’, I thought, ‘I said it wrong’. I felt a small hand on my arm, and I looked over.

It was Kacey, she was holding a serving platter and blushing. “You do understand what you just said right?” she questioned, looking away from the crowd. I raised my eyebrows, feeling foolish. “I was planning to say, ‘Thank you for inviting me here, I really appreciate it’, but I think I said it wrong,” I murmured, feeling a very strong color rise in my cheeks. Loki shouldn’t have suggested it, I would have been better to just walk in and stand awkwardly.

Kacey shook her head, biting her lip. “What you wanted to say was, ‘Ďakujem za pozvanie sem, vážim si toho’,” she whispered, balancing her tray with ease as she leant forward. “I think you may have been tricked.” I straightened abruptly. “What did I actually say?” I asked desperately, feeling as if I were the color of a tomato. Kacey shook her head, briskly walking off.

I turned to face the room again, and I looked for a certain face. There he was, Loki, standing in the corner, leaning into it for support. He was laughing hysterically, his shoulders shaking. I glared at him, and he repeated the thumbs up gesture, his head rolling back. I cleared my throat, “Um, excuse me Loki,” I began, my voice tense and high pitched, “What did I just say?!” I said, clenching my fists. He had made me look like an idiot when I was extremely nervous.

Loki shook his head, his invisible laughter taunting me. I tilted my head, and beckoned for him to come out side with me. He nodded, and I stormed out, not wanting to see the faces of the hall anymore. I got down the steps, and I let out a few deep breaths, trying very hard not to cry. When I heard Loki’s familiar footfalls, I spun around angrily. I grabbed his arm roughly, not bothering to ask him to come with me.

I stormed back to my room, hoping I was holding his arm so he was in pain. Hearing his muted chuckles, I thought that it was unlikely. We got to my chambers, and I pushed the door open, spinning around and shoving Loki roughly in the chest. “What the fuck was that?!” I yelled, getting right up into his space. He rolled his eyes and stepped away, still smiling. 

I glared, “What in the worlds did I say?” I growled, and Loki looked at me, even more amused at my sudden hostility.  
“Well what you said might roughly translate into ‘I enjoy hard intercourse with noblemen’,” he explained, and I gaped at him, “or it might not, you never know.” I stepped forward, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. 

“And,” I started, taking a very deep breath to refrain from slapping him, “Why, did you make me say that?” I trembled, prepared to slap him whole heartedly in the face.   
Loki chuckled, seemingly not fazed by my fury. “To get you back for leaving me to deal with Thor yesterday, all by my little self,” he grinned, reminding me of a shark. “Also because I thought it would be really funny.” 

“You took the fall yourself!” I yelled, feeling my self getting to the point in being upset where you just want to cry. I think Loki saw this as he came forward, like he was about to hug me. “Nah,” I growled, backing away from him, before spinning around and running into the bathroom. I locked the door, and I heard Loki knock on it.   
“I am truly sorry,” he said through the door. I scoffed. “It was just a joke Kallea,” he tried again. I opened the door roughly and glared.

I took a deep breath in, and I pointed a finger right by his face. “You go back and apologize for me, tell them it was your entire fault and I didn’t know,” I ordered, and Loki raised an eyebrow.   
“What if I do not do that?” he questioned, baiting me with a smirk.  
I raised an eyebrow at this, before calmly explaining. “You will do it you insolent wench, or I will find a way to fill your chambers with snakes, and I will poison your food. Not to mention the fact that I have the power to go to Thor and ask for a date,” I threatened.

Loki’s expression darkened. “You wouldn’t,” he stated.   
I grinned maliciously. “Oh but I would,” I smiled innocently, and Loki curled up his lip. He watched me for two moments, before turned with a rush of cape and strutting out of the room. When he had left, I crawled out of my dress, not bothering to re-strap my bra. I clambered onto my bed, closing my eyes. 

Just before I fell asleep I had one thought. ‘This is not to go unpunished’. And I was out like a light.


	10. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVENGE (but something else ehehehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallea's dress: http://leveragehq.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/light-blue-dresslight-blue-bridesmaid-dresses-light-blue-bridesmaid-dresses-wiovey7t.jpg

I woke up in the morning when it was still dark. My headache had almost fully left, so today was going to be a great day. I clambered out of bed, tucking a small vial in my bra, and sliding on a mini blue dress. It was looked down upon in Asgard to wear anything else if you were female. I decided to go barefoot. This would make me quieter. Sneaking out of my room, I tried to guess what time it was… Maybe four or five a.m?

My destination in mind, I hurried until I was at the servant’s quarters. I knocked on it twice, fingers crossed that someone would open it. That someone happened to be Eva. I grinned at her, waving, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. “It is early morning, you know right?” She whispered. “Yes,” I said back quietly, “I need your help.” Eva yawned again. “Can it wait until lunch?” she asked, eyeing me tiredly. I leant to her ear and whispered my plans.

When I had finished telling her, I stepped away, and her eyes were alight. “As long as you tell no one I helped, I will help,” she grinned, seemingly very awake now. She tip toed out of the servant’s area, and dragged me around the castle until we came to a locked cabinet. Eva drew a key, and popped it open with ease. I got a glance inside, and I saw little pots and salves of every size and color. Eva scanned, looking for the right one, and picked out a pale looking pot and dark blue one. They both fit easily in her palm.

She passed me the pale one. “This one here is very expensive, but it works almost like that.” She clicked her fingers. “It doesn’t need washing out, as it has dragon blood and lye in it, and the only way you can reverse it is with this one,” she handed me the dark blue. “This is the reversal, and will work after multiple washes through.” She grinned at me, closing the cabinet silently and locking it. “Make good use of those,” she whispered, hurrying off.

I smirked to myself. Loki won’t know what hit him. Creeping back through the castle, my pots swung carelessly by my side. I stopped by my room, hiding the dark blue salve in my drawers. I wouldn’t need it yet. I slunk along slightly, praising myself for not wearing shoes. I was like a ninja. I got to Loki’s room, and to my luck, when I pushed lightly on them; they swung open, silently on oiled hinges. 

I peered around the room, never having been in here before. There were embers dying in a small fire place, and a huge bed situated right in the middle. There was a silver vanity off to the side, but it was not as interesting as the creature in the bed. Loki breathed quietly, his chest rising in an even way. I crept across the room, my whole insides twisted when he rolled over to face me with a sigh. I froze, waiting, to see if he had woken, but he hadn’t.

Loki looked extremely peaceful, all the subtle lines in his face, that I had never noticed, weren’t visible. He looked a lot younger, more innocent, with his lips slightly parted. Drawing out the vial, I un-popped the cork. Keeping it well away from my face, I waved it in front of Loki’s. I had been given a sleeping draught when I had first arrived in Asgard in case I ever needed it. The trick was to inhale it directly, and you’d be out for about five hours. As I saw Loki screw up his face I pulled the vial away, not wanting to be right there if he awoke.

But he didn’t. He relaxed even more, and I knew I could go through with my plans. To make perfectly sure I was safe, I whispered, “Loki,” quite loudly. He only twitched. I grinned, clambering onto the bed with utter abandon. Loki flopped around like a rag doll. I laughed, pulling down the sheet, showing me his bare shoulders. As a passing thought I wondered if he slept completely naked, but with bright cheeks I shook it away. I straddled his side, balancing the pale salve in one hand. Dipping my fingers in the fragrant balm, I pulled it up to my face to smell it. It smelt of nothing I could recognize.

I ran the lotion down the middle of his hair, admiring the smoothness of the dark strands briefly before I grabbed a whole handful of the salve, mushing it back forth in one line in the middle of his head. I could see the color of it draining away already, and I chuckled. He would rue the day that he made a fool out of me. I shut the lid on the dye, using the extra bits that sat on his head to pick some tips all over his head. I rolled of the bed, careful not to get it on the sheets, and I headed to his bathroom, washing my hands off in the pot. 

As I headed out I grabbed a hand towel, using it to wipe of any excess balm. I put it right by his head, just so he could awaken to a bleached hand towel and wonder what the hell was going on. I pet his head in a patronizing way, before sneaking out of his room and closing the door behind me.

***  
I sat at my wooden dresser, putting a clear varnish on my nails when the door was thrown open. I spent two seconds longer inspecting them, before turning around slowly. Loki stood fuming in my doorway, his hair very pale in the centre, with flecks of the bleach all over the rest of his raven hair. I pretended to look surprised. “Oh, Loki, what an unexpected visit,” I said softly, trying my best not to burst out laughing, “And what a wonderful new hair color. May I ask you what inspired it? A skunk maybe?” I smirked, watching Loki’s eyes grow ever darker as I spoke.

He was trembling from head to toe, glaring the sharpest knives he could in my direction. “Get this horrid bleach out!” He screamed, storming across the floor until he was standing over me. I sat back a little in my chair, putting my hands up in a mock surrender. “Can I get my nails dry first?” I asked, blowing on them casually as if a God wasn’t looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

Loki made a small growling noise at the back of his throat. He narrowed his eyes at me, sweeping his new hair away from his eyes as he sat heavily on my bed. We waited in silence, as it shook my hands to dry my nails. I tapped them lightly to make sure they were done, and I turned to Loki. “So what seems to be the problem?” I asked, lacing my fingers on my lap.

Loki quivered, “I know it was you who did this, so hurry up and fix it,” he hissed. I cocked my head, a small smile breaking through my defenses.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, hiding a laugh with a well timed cough. “You look as brilliant as always.”  
Loki curled up his lip, standing so he towered over my sitting form. “I know you are lying Kallea, so fix this right now or so help me-“  
”Or what?” I interrupted, standing up also, “You’ll smite me down?” I grinned, reaching up so I could run my hand through the pale color.

I dropped back down onto my heels and turned away, as if I were about to leave. “Please,” I heard Loki beg, and when I back I saw him on his knees. “Please Kallea, do not leave me like this,” he repeated, his whole attitude changing in a flash. I was surprised at how quickly he had gotten down begging. I raised my eyebrows, turning away. I heard Loki let out a pained moan, and then heard him flop onto the ground. He was obviously vainer than I had hoped. I went to my drawers and pulled out the dark blue reversal salve.

I spun to face Loki, who had his hands over his head, his eyes closed tight. He was even rocking back and forth slightly. I chuckled. “Serves you right,” I told him, walking to my bathroom to get the small bucket of warm water and a towel. When I went back to my room Loki was sitting up, a desperate hope in his eyes. He stood up, reaching for the reversal cream, and I pulled away. He frowned.

“Promise you won’t ever embarrass me again,” I ordered. Loki sighed, and nodded.  
“I promise you, Kallea, that I will never embarrass you again,” he said sincerely. I nodded my approval.   
“Sit,” I barked, pointing to my bed. He sat against it promptly, watching me as I sat on the bed behind him, placing the bucket between my legs and pulling the top of his head and his hair into the water.

As I rubbed the cream into his hair the first time I wasn’t kind. I pulled it through roughly, and I heard Loki growl under his breath. I watched as the color slowly went back to normal. The second time I ran my fingers through I was softer, trying to get all the flecks. Loki pressed his head into my hand with a soft noise. I blushed, but I wasn’t bothered. I went through with the cream one more time, making sure I had got it all. “All done,” I said, pulling his hair out and immediately putting it into a towel.

As Loki stood up, he dried his now normal hair vigorously. He handed the towel back to me and I smirked. He looked a tad disheveled. It was kinda extremely hot. I walked him to the door, which was still open from when he burst in. He turned to face me, biting his lip. He looked like he was nervous, which I had never seen him be before. He regained his cool mask though, smirking down at me. “I must say,” he said, running a hand through my fringe, brushing it out of my face, “I am thoroughly surprised with your pranking skills. You were able to get me, and I am a master.”

I scoffed. “I’ve never seen a man, let alone a God, so upset about his hair before.”   
Loki smirked. “Appearance is key my dear,” he informed, pulling his hand back. I immediately wanted it in my hair again. “But if it is any consolation,” he sighed, “I do not think I will try and get you back, seeing as you might get extremely upset.”  
I gaped at him. “Me? Upset? I don’t think so,” I said, flicking the ends of my hair dramatically.

Loki grinned. “Thank you for washing it out,” he acknowledged, so sincere I was taken aback and I didn’t know how to reply. The moment grew awkward, and I smiled, wanting him to say something or politely take his leave. He did neither of those. He bent down low, cupping my chin with his fingers. He brought his lips to mine, and I wondered where it had come from. Then I realized. That was why he was nervous before.

I pushed my own lips closer to his, sliding my fingers into his hair. His lips were soft, gentle and cool, and it felt like I was burning. But it was not unpleasant. No, it was a fire that burned and crackled, wanting to consume more, have more. I gasped, pulling him closer, but I felt him pull away, and I felt too hot at the loss of his cool skin. Loki smiled at me, dragging his hands down my cheek.

“I didn’t know how to do it, so I just went ahead and did it.” Loki informed me, and he spun away and left without another word. I stood gaping at his retreating form. I let a surprised laugh, backing up into my room, shutting the door slowly. I brought my fingers to my lips. Did that actually just happen? I felt how they were cooler than the rest of my skin. It had happened.

I feel back onto my bed, blushing and grinning at the ceiling.


	11. Jealousy Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH OH OH THOR'S BACK OH

I peered down our corridor and sighed. Loki wasn’t down here either. I had checked his room, the Hall, my room, his room again, but nothing. He was no where to be found. “Loki,” I said absently, his name rolling off my tongue differently to how it had done before. “Loki!” I yelled absently, wishing he would hear me and find me, talk to me.

Since yesterday we hadn’t seen one another. It was very annoying. I wanted to see him. Blushing, I realized something else. I wanted to touch him. Not in a sexual way, no, but feel him. His cool skin under my hand, his soft hair through my fingers. I sighed forlornly. Life was hard. Rounding a sharp corner I let out a yell as I crashed into someone. “Sorry,” I mumbled, backing away, but the person laughed and pressed me against the wall.

“No need to apologize dear,” he said, and I rolled my eyes. When I was looking for Loki I had to find his opposite didn’t I. “Hello Thor,” I greeted dryly, pushing half-heartedly at his arms incasing me. I knew he wouldn’t try too hard, and I didn’t want to cause a ruckus, so I didn’t make any other noise. Thor chuckled, running his hand up my leg. “Ah, no, dude, not okay,” I snapped, whacking his hand. I was sick of his attempts to woo me. Thor laughed, using his hand to tilt my chin up face him.

“So you and my brother, am I correct?” He breathed, watching my eyes with his own striking blue ones. I nodded, pushing against his chest. “I was actually looking for him,” I stated, trying to dodge underneath his arm. Thor shook his head. “You can go find him when you do one thing for me…” he informed, pressing his body against me. I almost threw up. 

“Ok, as long as it doesn’t involve bare skin,” I agreed, growing too claustrophobic in the tight space.   
“Tell me you don’t love him,” Thor said flatly. I raised my eyebrows and screwed my lips up. “Why?” I asked, really wanting to kick him in his Godly balls. Disgusting pig.  
“I am feeling a little bit jealous,” he admitted, pulling his head down to be level with mine.

I looked at him expressionless. “I don’t love Loki.” I said, like a robot almost. “Can I go now?” I asked, pushing at his chest. Thor chuckled. “Of course not,” he scoffed. I let out an exaggerated groan. I blinked, waiting.  
“Say it like you mean it,” he hissed, drawing his lips close to my ear.  
I pulled away and shuddered, before taking a deep breath.

“Oh Thor,” I started, pouting my lips for dramatic effect, “of course I do not love Loki. Compared to you, he is nothing.” I looked up into Thor’s eyes. They sparkled, as if they knew something I didn’t. Since he didn’t release me I continued. “I have never loved him,” I breathed, stroking down Thor’s chest. ‘Please let me go please let me go please let me go’, I chanted in my mind. “Everything I have ever done with him was to make you jealous,” I lied. “My Prince,” I hissed, bowing my head.

Thor nodded, pulling his body away from mine, and I looked down the hall. I saw a familiar flash of green disappear around the corner. “Aw fuck Thor!” I yelled, running down the corridor. I stopped, whirling around to face him. “You knew he was there didn’t you?” I spat, slapping him hard across the face. Thor grinned. “You would have fallen for me in any instance,” he growled, eyes darkening. “Ew fuck off!” I screamed, running down the halls in the way Loki had gone. Thor’s laugh followed me down the hall.

“Loki!” I yelled, knowing where he had gone. I got to his door, and I began to hit it. They didn’t open. “Loki!” I repeated, slamming my fists on the wood. “Let you me in you-!” The door swung open, and Loki glared at me, looking more dangerous than when I first saw him. I walked into the room, until I was at his bed, and I spun to face him. I flinched when his face was right by mine.

“Did I mean that little to you!” He screamed, anger flashing in his eyes like lightning. I shook my head, too surprised to speak. “WAS I ALWAYS YOUR SECOND CHOICE!” he screamed, and I felt frightened for the first time ever since I had met him. What I was witnessing was pure pain. I moved away form him until I was in the center of the room. “Thor made me say it, if I didn’t he wou-“ I tried to explain, but Loki interrupted me.

“You sounded pretty convincing,” he spat, his hand flinching like he wanted to hit something. Or someone.  
“Look, I never meant any of it.” I told, and Loki’s expression darkened even more. I had said the wrong thing.   
“Yes, it was only to make Thor jealous, wasn’t it?” he murmured quietly, and it was more terrifying than any scream he could put my way. I walked towards him, but I stopped when he flinched. “You know that’s not what I meant,” I uttered, wanting to comfort him.

“DO I?!” he suddenly exploded, stepping forwards so he was right in my face once more. He grabbed my wrist with his hand tightly, squeezing with an enormous force. “How do I know you were just playing me, hmm?” he hissed in my ear, his teeth grazing dangerously on the lobe. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I turned my head so I was facing him. “Why would you think so lowly of me,” I whispered, pain evident in my voice. 

Loki grinned nastily. “I know what I saw,” he accused, pulling down on my wrist. I lowered myself with it to reduce the pain. “Stop, Loki,” I pleaded, unsure how to change his mind. “You’re hurting me,” I cried out, and he dropped my arm. I pulled my hand up to my chest, cradling it. “So I can’t hurt you, but you can toy with me however YOU LIKE AND THAT’S OKAY!” he roared, shoving me away from him.

Finally realizing that the weak approach wasn’t working, I decided to change my tactic. Dropping my arm, I took a small step towards him, internally cringing when he flinched. “Listen to me, and don’t interrupt,” I snapped, striding so I had him pressed against the wall behind him. “Thor was being an arse. I was looking for you, and he happened to find me, beg for my lies, and you overheard,” I explained pressing a hand to his shoulder. Loki curled his lip up, and pushed me away.

His color began to change. I frowned. He blinked and his eyes changed to a blazing red, and he had strange raised markings on his skin. The rest of him was a palatinate blue. “This is what I really am,” he snarled, in a feral way. “Can you admit you were searching for this!” he yelled, crimson eyes bearing down on me. I flinched, and took a step forward, touching his colored arm. I pulled it away briefly at the cold, but I pressed it down harder on the skin, relishing the way the markings twisted as he tensed. “Beautiful,” I breathed, looking up into his eyes.

Loki looked at me, face screwed up. He jerked his arm away, and let out an inhuman growl. “I am not beautiful,” he spat, breathing becoming erratic, “I am a monster, shunned by everyone.” I shook my head, and I flushed when his pale blue tongue darted out between his lips in a snake-like manner. Before he could reply I had reached up and brought my lips to his. He tried to push me away, but I laced my fingers into his hair, pulling myself closer to him. 

“No,” I said into his mouth, drawing his breath into my mouth. It was freezing, and I felt like I was going numb. “Beautiful,” I managed to say, before Loki was kissing me pack, his cold hands sliding so they were desperately clasping my face. He moved me backwards, and I felt myself fall backwards onto the bed. Loki covered me entirely, and I rolled him onto his back. I began to undo his shirt, and Loki released my face so he could throw it across the room. 

I straddled his lap, and like magic the cold slowly turned into just a light cool. I pulled away so I could admire his bare torso. It had markings covering it too, and I bent down and kissed in the middle of his chest. Loki shuddered, arching his back into my touch. I straightened up, pulling myself right up so I could latch my mouth onto his jaw. I pressed soft kisses all over it, feeling his cool contrast with delight. Loki rolled his head so I had more to kiss, and I laughed against him. “I’m sorry,” I heard him moan, as I ran my hand slowly down his abdomen.

I used my other hand to latch into his hair. I moved so my lips were above his. “Accepted,” I breathed, dark eyes meeting red for a moment before I brought my lips to his, bucking my hips into his groin with a gasp. As I did, Loki began to pull down my dress. I put my fingers in the waistband of his pants and I dragged them down, exposing his v-lines. 

I groaned into him, as I gave into the lust and kissed him harder.


	12. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers :) let me know if you want me to post the WHOLE thingy, and also, let me know if you see any mistakes ^.^

Kallea’s P.O.V

I woke up shivering uncontrollably. Loki, still in his Jotunn form, had his arms around me. Smiling through chattering teeth, I lifted his arm off of me, trying not to wake him up. I moved to the other side of the bed, and rolled over to look at him. He looked beautiful, his hair tousled and sticking every which way, blue skin not traced with the lines of worry or stress like they were last night. I blushed, thinking of last night. The sweat, contact, and the final, sweet release. Him growing limp underneath me, and me falling on top of him. Staying with him the whole night, wrapped up in the safety of his arms.

I pulled the sheets up to cover my bare shoulders. Rubbing my arms to create some warming friction, I smiled at Loki when his eyes snapped open. They watched me, and he smiled back. He went to pull back into an embrace, but I shook my head. He looked at my slightly blue lips, and comprehended. His bright skin faded, turning back into the Aesir color, and his iris’ melted into the familiar glacier blue.

I rolled my eyes, grinning, deciding it was time to get up. I pulled the sheet off me, and Loki made a noise of approval and distaste at the same time. I winked at him, rolling off the bed. I stood, feeling Loki’s eyes on my back as I pulled my clothes back on. Without looking to him, I went to his full length mirror, trying to sort out my tangled hair. Pulling my fingers through it, I winced, catching a rather large knot. When I opened them Loki was stood behind me, in all of his bare glory. 

I turned, keeping my eyes firmly above his waist. I walked over to him, planting a kiss on his neck, which was level with my own head. “Good morning,” I greeted, turning back to the mirror. Loki smiled to my reflection. “Are we,” he started, tilting his head, “alright?” he questioned, placing his cool hands on my hips.  
“Of course,” I said, finally giving up on my hair with an unsatisfied grumble.  
I spun around, pulling myself into a soft and tender kiss with him. I ran my fingers through his hair once, smiling into him.

I pulled away, and grinned at Loki’s playful pout. “I have things I want to do today,” I explained, sliding my sandals onto my feet, “So as much as I want to lay around here with you for all of eternity, that cannot happen.” I pulled down his head and pecked him on the cheek. As I began to walk away, I felt Loki slap my rear. I whirled around, grinning, and he was too. I waved to him as I exited the door, and he winked, closing it behind me. 

I headed to the library. When I got there the doors were wide open, and I entered the library, smiling at the shelves that reached the roof. I walked until I found the familiar English section, which was small and insignificant, but all I had. I ran my fingers along the aged spines, looking for something, anything to help me. I found one, and I pulled out the aged leather bound script. I flicked through it, and made an annoyed noise when I found nothing to my liking. This happened multiple times, and I groaned, knowing I would find nothing.

I left the library in a huff, walking aimlessly until I thought of an idea. Locals would know what was what and who did what. I pulled off an unsuspecting servant. “Could you please get me servants Kacey and Eva for me, and tell them Kallea has called for their assistance. Send them to my chambers.” The servant bowed deeply, and scurried off. I walked briskly with a purpose to my room, and when I pushed through the doors, the girls were already there.

“You called us?” Kacey asked, both of them bowing. I tutted, as they straightened up promptly. “I need your help,” I explained, “Well, your knowledge.” They looked at each other, confused, but they nodded.   
I sat down on my bed, running my fingers through my hair. “I want to go home to Midgard. Leave Asgard for a while.” They both gasped, but I shook my head. “Just to say goodbye to friends, tell them I’m not coming back.”   
Eva nodded, seeming to understand. “I know a person. Her name is Amora, she is able to teleport herself and others. For a price.”

I frowned. “And what is that price?”  
“An artifact or object from the realm you wish to visit.” Eva added, eyes flicking to my iPod on my desk, and then to Wuthering Heights next to it. I nodded. “So tell me more about her…”

Sophia’s P.O.V

I walked quickly through the halls, delivering a message for Loki. I had been his personal messenger for a while now, being the only one who would not quit in the face of his ever changing moods. He had mellowed considerably since meeting that new Goddess, which made it easier to work for him. Speaking of her, I was heading past her room now. The doors were wide open, and I heard her speak. “I want to go home to Midgard. Leave Asgard-”

I passed, jaw agape. Loki would be devastated to hear that she was planning to leave him. I stopped, heading back to the door, needing to hear what the people she was speaking to replied. “I know a person. Her name is Amora-“  
Having gathered enough information to give Loki a detailed report, I ran off, delivering the letter under the recipient’s door, before speeding back to Loki’s chambers. Catching my breath, I rapped my knuckles against the door. 

“Enter,” I heard him say, and I pushed the door open. Loki stood in his mirror, admiring his reflection. He turned slowly, and I bowed deeply. “My Prince,” I greeted, straightening up. Loki nodded, taking in my ruffled appearance and crossing his arms across his chest. “What is it?” he asked calmly. I knew that wouldn’t be for much longer.   
“I come bearing news,” I said quietly, not wanting to bear the full brunt of his emotion when I told him. “It is about the new Goddess Kallea,” I added, meeting Loki’s eyes fearfully. Loki tilted his head.

“What about her,” he questioned, eyes lighting up. I swallowed.   
“She plans to leave Asgard, go back to Midgard.” I informed him, flinching, but he only laughed.   
“Of course she does not. She is here in Asgard, with me.”  
I lowered my eyes. “I am afraid not my Master. I overheard her asking about how to leave with her servants.” When I looked up, Loki’s eyes had darkened considerably. “She plans to go to Amora.” I finished, wringing my hands together. 

“No,” he denied. “You are lying. She would not leave me.” He paced the room for a few moments, and I watched him. He let out a scream, grabbing his mirror and throwing it onto the ground. It shattered. Loki spun and stormed over to me, grabbing my hair and pulling my face up to look up at him. I refused to yell out at the pain. “You better not be lying, wench,” he spat, dropping me down. He threw on his cape, and he stalked out of the room.

I pitied whoever he was going to see. Hell hath no fury like a crossed God of Mischief.

Kallea’s P.O.V

I walked down the halls, Wuthering Heights tucked under my arm, and my iPod in my hand. I planned to show Amora my iPod, but give her the book. Me and Loki hadn’t finished the book yet, but I’m sure there would be another in the library we could finish. I went to where Eva had explained Amora stayed in the castle, and rounded the corner to the room she stayed. The doors were already wide open, and I could hear raised voices coming from the inside.

“I did not create you to take away the things I love!” I heard a familiar voice scream. I hurried to the entrance, and saw Loki holding a blonde woman against the wall. He had her hand around her neck, and she was scrabbling her hands over it, trying to get him to release her. “I-I-I do not know who you speak of,” she choked out, and Loki laughed cruelly, pressing his hand harder into her throat.

“Stop it!” I yelled out, running forward to catch the woman as she folded onto the ground. I held onto her shaking form, looking up at Loki. He pulled his lip at me, spitting at the floor next to me, before turning away and he strode out of the room without another word.


	13. The Downfall of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHTING D:

Amora coughed in my arms, her luscious blonde hair shaking. “Are you okay?” I asked, trying so hard to get Loki’s angry expression out of my mind. We had been fine this morning, what happened? Amora nodded. “Yes, of course,” she reassured, sitting up and brushing herself off.   
“What happened?” I asked, standing up and helping the teleporter to her feet.

Amora shook her head. “I do not understand. Loki barged in, furious about something, and then he just picked me up and threw me across the room, spouting out things like, ‘How dare you let her leave’, and ‘She’s mine how dare you.’”   
She rubbed her throat, locking her eyes with mine. “I apologize for his behaviour. I will make him come back and say sorry,” I promised, but she shook her head. “He has a fury not sated yet m’dear. Be careful, you could get hurt. In all my time knowing him, I have never seen him so upset and angry,” she warned, placing a hand on my arm.

I nodded, pulling away. Picking up my items that I did not know I had dropped, I left with a small nod. I marched to Loki’s chambers, knowing he would be moping there. I pushed the doors open, softly, checking to see if he was inside. He was staring into his fire, which was crackling away. I waited to see if he would notice my presence, but he didn’t. He lifted his hand, and the flames in the hearth grew, spinning and whirling, settling in the shape of a heart. It sparked blue and pink. As I watched, Loki clenched his palm, and the heart cracked down the middle, splitting in half, then floating back into the fire as pitch black ashes.

“Do you even love me?” he asked standing up abruptly. “Does it even comprehend in your feeble mind that maybe leaving could hurt me?!” he yelled, spinning to face me, not letting my reply. “You actually thought you would just bed me and leave,” he scoffed, taking a calculated step forward. “You do not love me!” he screamed, never giving me a chance to bat away his claims. His eyes sparked, and his cheeks were flushed with anger. “Love is forever, which is something you obviously can not understand!” I shook my head, feeling the corners of my eyes prick with tears.

He eyes glared at me, and they flicked down to look at the things in my arms. My iPod floated up from out of my grasp, and I froze, hoping he wouldn’t do what I thought he was. “Do you think it is fair,” he growled, “that since you could break something of mine,” the device floated higher and higher, until it almost touched the ceiling, “that I should be able to break something of yours?” He smiled viciously, and let the iPod drop. It fell almost in slow motion. “No!” I cried out, watching as my only Midgardian relic hit the floor with what seemed like a thunderous crash.

It slid across the whole floor, the bits sparkling against the marble ground. A small tear slipped from my eye, and any pleasant, emotion I felt towards Loki was now just gone. In the empty space, it began to fill up, with anger, hurt and betrayal.  
“How dare you!” I spat, stepping forward so I could slap him square in the face. He pulled back, blinking, and his eyes flickered. He shook his head, and looked at me, as if he were guilty. It did not faze me.

“You know what?” I hissed, raising my eyebrows, “You’re right.” I stepped around him, breathing in gasps. I couldn’t deal with him any more. I was sick of the drama he created. His sudden false conclusions, him thinking so lowly of me. I was done. I looked him straight in the eye, taking Wuthering Heights out from under my arm, and flicking my wrist. The book flew out of my hand, landing squarely on the fire. I watched his eyes, the reflection of the book becoming charred and curling up in his eyes. He looked at me in disbelief.

“I never,” I started, and his eyes begged me to stop, “Ever,” He shook his head, eyes now glistening, all traces of the previous fury gone, “loved you.” I watched as he searched me for any sign of lying, and he closed his eyes when he saw none. I was hiding the fact that I didn’t truly want to hurt him well. Because on the surface I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him crumpled and shattered. Every single bit of malice that I had felt since coming to Asgard, since losing my parents, came up now. Loki had snapped my final nerve.

“I could never love you. You’re a freak, a monster.” I spat, and I relished in the way he flinched like I had just physically slapped him. To hell with being the Goddess of Good. “An abomination,” I continued. I pulled up my lip. “I should have chosen your brother when I had the chance.” A single tear rolled down my cheek. “I have never loved you, and I never will,” I finished, feeling my anger abate. I had to leave. I would not let him see me cry. 

“Farewell Loki,” I brushed past him roughly, getting out of his room and around the corner before I broke down crying.


	14. Goddess of Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW GUY

I cried on my bed. Loki was a prat, a twit. Why did I even try to catch his attentions? When I had finished crying, I spent a few hours staring at my wall. It was pointless. Loki wasn’t worth my tears or time. Because of him, I had lost my favorite item, and my way home. Sighing, I made a decision. I was the Goddess of Good right? So I might as well make that a true statement. Standing up, I wiped my eyes, sniffing. I took in two breaths, ridding green eyes and blue skin from my eyes. I flattened my hair, blinking, sorting my appearance.

Checking myself in the mirror as I passed, I walked out of my room, head held high. I went around the castle for a moment, not really knowing how I could be good, when a thought struck me. Famous people in Midgard always helped with orphans! I could be a really nice person and help with orphans… Not only are they really cute and little, they would be able to keep my mind off a certain… person. Not knowing if there were any in Asgard, I went to the servant’s quarters, calling for Kacey. She would know something. She came out promptly, nodding her head. She told me that there was, pointing me in the right direction. 

To get there, I had to go through the actual city, which was a new experience for me, seeing as I hadn’t been through there before. The area was pretty, and I smiled at a lot of the citizens, who eyes me suspiciously. They obviously hadn’t seen me before. Even the orphanage, when I arrived, seemed clean and well looked after. I went in the gate, and as soon as a couple noticed me, they ran around me, grinning and tugging my dress. I smiled at them, seeing the ages run from younger than four to about thirteen. 

The tweens stayed away from me, sticking to the wall, watching me with cautious eyes. I got to the door, knocking loudly. I waited at the door, waving at one of the young kids, who giggled and ran away. What a happy place. Not like I thought it would be. The door opened, and a pretty young woman stood, a small child sitting on her hip. “Hello,” she greeted, slightly breathless. “How can I help you?” she asked, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

I smiled, looking around the inside of the entrance. It had a high roof, and wooden beams crossing it at regular intervals. “I was wondering if you needed a volunteer for the day.” I queried, watching the smile grow on the woman’s face.   
“Yes, yes, we do,” she grinned. She put the kid on the ground, ushering it away with her hands. “The name is Chloe,” she introduced. She was slightly taller than me, but quite slim. Her eyes were a sweet brown, and her expression was kind.

I suddenly realized something. Only the people that were Gods or Noblemen had exotic names. The nameless faces, the base population, had normal names, like Chloe or Eva. I nodded to myself.   
“Kallea,” I said, holding out my hand, which she took, shaking it briefly before dropping it.  
She led me out to the back, where a group of five-six year olds were playing. “Sam!” Chloe called out, and from under a pile of children, a brown head of hair pushed up.

The young man escaped the riff-raff and stood. He glanced at me, face flashing with an unreadable expression for only a moment, but then he smiled. “Got you a volunteer,” Chloe said, pushing me forward good-naturedly. “This is Samandriel,” she explained, “he is a very regular volunteer.” She walked away, leaving me to find my own way. I held my hand out to the young man, admiring his pretty face.

“Kallea,” I greeted, taking in his height, which was slightly taller than Chloe’s, and his shimmering brown eyes. I could easily say he was quite plain, but there was something about him that made him different. “Samandriel,” he said, taking my hand, “but everyone just calls me Sam.” He smiled at me, straight white teeth sparkling. He let my hand drop, and turned to face the kids. 

“Now children,” he called out loudly, and all of them turned to him. “Come and introduce yourselves to our new friend, Kallea.” They nodded, shyly coming forward. There were about thirty kids, who held out there hands out politely, giving me their names and shuffling off. When they had done their rounds, Sam got onto his knees, holding out his arms. They all ran to him, every single one of them, pushing him over in a huge twist of tiny limbs and squeals.

I grinned at the sight, standing there almost awkwardly until I saw a child waiting at the back, not joining in. I walked over to her. She had ebony black hair, and light green eyes. She was pale, and had a glum look on her face. “Whatsa matter kiddo?” I asked, getting onto my knees so I was level with her. “Mum died, and Dad,” she replied glumly. I leant back, eyes wide. She couldn’t have been more than seven, yet she seemed so sad. Putting a hand on her shoulder, I smiled a little at her. 

“My mum and dad died too,” I said, and she looked to me, eyes watery.   
“Really? She questioned, sniffing. I nodded. She didn’t reply, but she sat down, wiping her eyes. I bit my lip, wondering what Sam was doing to create a whole new round of screams and giggles. I ignored it. Racking my short term memory, I caught her name. Zara. 

I sighed quietly, wondering what I could do to make her feel better. I decided to tell her a story. “Do you know how Heidrun lost her tail?” I asked, remembering a short story I read in the library, and watched Zara shake her head slowly. So I told of how Heidrun got tricked into losing her beautiful tail by Ratatosk; how he made her put her tail into a freezing lake. When the morning came, Heidrun tired to pull up, but her tail stayed in the lake, meaning she no longer had a great gleaming tail. Ratatosk ran up the trees, and Heidrun could not catch him. She went back home, having to produce mead and wine for the Gods for the rest of her days.

Zara was smiling once I had finished, as I had been extremely animated, throwing my arms out dramatically, explaining how bad Ratatosk was, and Heidrun’s annoyance. I looked up from the girl, and saw Sam watching me. He was smiling, and I grinned back. He came over, and offered a hand for me. I grabbed it, turning to Zara, who was watching me with a mournful look. Her mood changed way too quickly for a kid.

I waited for her to stand, and when she realized I was waiting, she grinned. She scrambled up, grabbing my hand. It was easy to gain a child’s trust. Sam went over to his rabble, and told them he would be right back. The kids nodded, and Sam urged me to follow him. He went around the corner, and I followed him, Zara trailing behind. He faced me, and I stopped abruptly, as not to crash into him.

He took a deep breath. I watched him carefully. He bit his lip and I was overwhelmed by the attractiveness of it all. “So…” I urged somewhat nervously, “Anything you needed?” He nodded.  
“Yes, um yeah, there is yup.” He stammered, wringing his hands. He put them at his sides, and I waited.   
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked, eyes only briefly flashing down to look at Zara.  
I blinked, leaning forward. “Sorry?” I asked, not quite comprehending.

“You, me, date?” he repeated, smiling slightly.  
I paused. Should I really do this? I mean, I just got out of a… fling, and to go straight into another one. ‘It will keep your mind off of him’, my brain reasoned. ‘That’s cruel, just to string him along, he’s a nice kid’, I countered. Realizing that my internal monologue was making Sam anxious, I had to come to a sudden conclusion.   
“I’d love to,” I agreed, and Sam grinned. He nodded, before giving me a time for tonight. I froze as he walked back to his kids. 

Zara tugged at my hand, and I looked down at her.  
“I think he likes you,” she giggled.


	15. Sex and Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISGUISES WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo prompts or suggestions for RP's would be cool so I could write some oneshots or summin ^.^

I practically skipped around for the rest of the day. I played games with the children, hide and seek, tiggy, and duck duck goose. They didn’t know what a duck or a goose was; by they got into it just like children do. The thought of the date blocked any thoughts of a certain person. Sam was cute. Really really cute. The day finished with the kids all too soon, and to my great surprise, when I left there was a chorus of unhappy child noises, especially from shy little Zara, who had been giggling whenever Sam passed.

Promising I would return, I left the gate, and I almost blushed when Sam came out to say, “See you tonight”. I grinned and agreed, and then I headed to the castle. I had to get ready; I had to make an impression. I got into the castle, and I rounded a corner too quickly, and stopped short. It was Sam. I went to go speak to him, but I noticed a woman with darker skin talking to him. It seemed pretty intense, so I backed up to be around the corner again. I was sure I had left the orphanage a lot earlier than him, but he was here.

“No, Mikki, you don’t understand,” I heard Sam say. The woman must be Mikki. It was probably a nickname for her, for Mikayla maybe. Him using it showed that they were close.  
“I have to do this tonight, it will make everything better.” He continued, and just as Mikki, or whatever, was replying, I left. The conversation might have been about me, but it is still extremely rude to eavesdrop. I wondered how he knew her. Were they dating? They couldn’t be, he had asked me out. I shook my head. I was using him as a rebound anyway. I guess it would be fine for him to lead me on too.

I sighed. I still needed to get ready. I went the long way to my room, avoiding the Sam hall with a large berth. I got to my room, and headed into my bathroom. Stripping off, I closed the door, turning to face the large oak bathtub. It was already steaming, and I slid into it with a large exhale. There were some positives to being a Goddess. There were always hot baths ready for you. I lay in the water, contemplating life for a few minutes. Why did Lo- that person have to ruin everything? If he hadn’t over reacted it could have been him that I was getting ready for, but no, it was a cute stranger instead.

I could always go under the bath water and not resurface. I chuckled. This was nothing. I don’t need to turn to suicide.  
I went under the water anyway, enjoying how it warmed me up completely. The opposite of what a frost giant could do. I sat up abruptly, coughing. I was not going to think of him. Nope nope nope nope nopity nope nope. He would not enter my mind at all. Today I was going on a date with Sam, not Lo-. I sighed. This might be harder than I thought.

I began to wash myself, taking my time with my hair and nails. Perfection was key. It seemed to take longer than I normally took to clean, as I was being so particular, and when I exited the bath I was kind of wrinkly. I smiled, grabbing a towel and drying my hair. I wrapped it up and went into my bedroom, putting on a clean bra and underwear.  
I froze when I heard a familiar male voice clear it’s throat. I turned slowly, face screwed up slightly. Sam stood there, a slight color in his cheeks.

“Hey,” I greeted, standing there somewhat awkwardly.  
“Hi,” he replied somewhat plainly, before clearing his throat again. His gaze was traveling tentatively over my body, and I felt my cheeks grow heated as consequence.  
His bright brown eyes, flicked up to meet mine, and he bowed his head. “Umm, I couldn’t find you, so I asked where your quarters were, and, yeah,” he said to the ground. I must have taken longer than I thought.

“How much of, umm, me, did you see?” I asked quietly, wondering whether or not I should get changed, or stay like this. Sam chuckled.   
“All,” he whispered, eyes drawing up from the ground to meet mine. They had changed slightly. He wet his lips, eyes going over my frame. I thought for a moment. He obviously liked what he saw. I grinned. 

“Good,” I said, taking a step towards him. Sex is what I needed. A proper rebound, and he was cute. Perfect. Sam looked up, and blushed more deeply.   
“Um, what are you doing?” he asked, almost choked, as I came up right next to him. Instead of replying, I grabbed his arm, pulling him further into my room.

“Who was that Mikki girl?” I hissed, pulling on his hair to get his ear level with my lips. I was kind of surprised by myself. Since when did I try and seduce total strangers, in my underwear! Since Lok-, retaliated my brain, but I shut the thought down.   
Sam swallowed. “She’s a-a-a friend,” he stammered, not returning my advances but not pulling away. I pulled him closer to me.   
“I don’t believe you,” I growled, and having finally moved him into the correct position, I pushed him roughly onto the bed.

Sam fell with a soft thud, looking up at me with dark eyes. They seemed almost greener than before. I shook my head, dismissing the hallucinations as arousal. I lay my almost bare body on top of him. He groaned quietly, pushing himself into me. At least I wasn’t the only one willing to shag a stranger. I leant my head down and latched my lips to his collar bone. Sam shuddered, his hands going to my hair. I sucked and licked at the skin, leaving a dark bruise. It felt like his skin had dropped in temperature, but when I looked back to him, he seemed exactly the same. 

I shimmied his pants lower and lower with my free hand. My other one was still in his hair, pulling and tugging as I kissed his bare skin. As his pants came free, I kissed his abdomen, and Sam made an animalistic noise. I was sure I could make him a quivering mess. Before I pulled his underwear, which was being pulled tight, I went to kiss his lips. He was breathing heavily, and when I brought my lips to his, I was pulled closer by his insistent hands. I closed my eyes and the kiss became oddly familiar.

I pulled away to look at Sam, but instead of seeing deep brown eyes, I was looked into bright green ones, slightly dark with lust.  
It was Loki


	16. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL THERE IS PENIS WOW

I let out a small scream, back pedaling with haste. The loss of contact made my core burn, but my mind was racing. Loki, here? In my bedroom. I was panting heavily, and I stared wide eyed at him. Loki watched me for a moment, before letting his head fall back with a defeated sigh. I watched him, a good few meters away from the bed. The silence was deafening. Without taking my eyes of him, I shrugged on a robe. I walked over to the door, and gestured to it. “Get out,” I said, flatly. 

Loki looked at me pleadingly. “Get out,” I said, more sternly, trying extremely hard to stop my voice from trembling. Loki stayed on my bed. He sat up, crossing his legs, pulling up the pants in the same movement. He took a deep breath. “I truly thought you were leaving me,” he explained tiredly. I laughed mockingly.   
“You didn’t think to ask? You had to jump to a horrid conclusion?” I snapped, walking slowly over to the bed. I didn’t let him reply. “You broke my shit. You made me truly scared. Of you. My only friend. I was frightened of you!” I yelled.

Loki couldn’t even look me in the eyes. He kept them down. I leant my face so it was right near his. “I thought that you trusted me! You even showed me your Jotunn form!” I said loudly, trying to get some reaction out of him. His bright eyes flashed up. “How could you accuse me of leaving you?! You couldn’t even ask me first, before you went off your head!” Loki’s cheeks colored slightly. I moved myself so I was right by his ear, and I dropped my voice down to barely a whisper. “I thought you weren’t the kind of person to resort to disguising yourself for sex. But you go ahead an-“

My sentence was cut off by a sharp, “Enough,” and Loki turned his lips to crush them on mine. I gasped, trying to get away, by Loki had his hand in my hair and he was holding me close. He released me, and I took in heavy breaths, unsure of what he would do next. He was the one now to pull himself to my ear. “I am truly sorry for deceiving you,” he said breathlessly. “You are different to the other woman I have courted. I realize that now.” I froze. This was a pretty intense apology. “I would do whatever you wished to reconcile my behaviour,” he whispered, sliding his hand out of my hair, trailing it down my back.

I pulled away, locking gazes with him. “Anything?” I waited two breaths as he nodded. I watched him, chest expanding rapidly as I thought. How in any way could I get him back? And then I clicked. He was going to use me. So I was going to have to use him.  
I straightened up, straddling his hips in a casual manner. “Ropes,” I ordered, and Loki looked confused, but conjured some coils out of no where. I took them roughly off him. I moved off of him, and I sat right next to his body.  
“Strip,” I commanded. Loki tilted his head, slowly taking off his clothing. He paused when he got to his underwear, but I shook my head.

“Everything,” I said, and Loki slid them off. He sat before me in bare glory, and I took him in greedily. His pale skin was glistening slightly, and I bit my lip. His member was thick and erect, but I kept my eyes on his face. He didn’t seem nervous at all. I pushed him onto the bed, taking one wrist and tying it to the bed post.  
“Here are the rules,” I informed sternly, going to his ankles. “You do not speak,” I snapped, tying his leg down roughly, “unless spoken to.” I moved to his other one. “You can make noise,” I said, snapping the rope tight, “but if it distracts me you with be punished.” 

I moved back up and tied his final wrist down. I leant over his face, and my drying hair tickled his cheeks. “If those ropes disappear at any point,” I hissed, watching Loki’s eyes darken with every word, “your apology is void.”   
Loki nodded, pursing his lips in an exaggerated manner. I smiled, rolling off the bed. I walked to be down at the base of it, and I stood for a moment. “Where should I start, My Prince?” I asked, and Loki went to speak, but I raised an eyebrow. “Rhetorical question,” I elaborated.

I sat at the end, and I decided. Teasing is what would please me most. I went to envelope his cock with my lips, and Loki whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards. I frowned, placing both hands on his hips. I shook my head, and Loki moaned. I leant over and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, and Loki gasped. I knew he wanted to order me to do it, but he wouldn’t. I moved upwards more, and Loki growled. 

This was going to be fun. I kissed his abdomen, and watched with glee as he tried so hard not to move. I got to his jaw, and he rolled his face to kiss me, but I pushed it away, laying soft but deep kisses along his jaw line. I moved the kisses inwards, and I got to the edges of his lips I pecked them, and Loki screwed up his face. I moved so my face was over his, and slowly brought my face forward. Loki’s eyes snapped open, and he made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat.

I stopped and pulled away, grinning. Loki sighed, eyeing me forlornly. His neglected cock twitched underneath me, and I began to place kisses along his side. His breathing was erratic, and I hadn’t even begun to start. I finally reached his hips, and I dragged my nails down his length. I barely touched him, and Loki was shaking, needing more friction. I gripped his base, slowly moving my hand upwards. I quickened the pace, and Loki hissed. I stopped, and the noise that followed was animalistic. I smiled at him, lips quirked. He looked positively disappointed. Deciding I should up the game a tad, I brought my lips to his pulsing cock. I dragged them up the sides, nipping at random intervals. Loki was hissing, and I was sure he would be cursing if the rules allowed it.

I darted out my tongue, trailing it down the side, sliding it around the base, and bringing it up the other side. Loki was panting, chest moving in large expansions and deflations. His taste was salty, and I was enjoying the way his frame was trembling.  
I enveloped his tip with my lips, swirling my tongue around it. I lowered my head down, taking him in until I was almost gagging, and since I refused to become uncomfortable, I hollowed my cheeks there. I brought my lips back up, leaving him with a small pop, and Loki was positively shaking. I pumped his length, and he arched his back, groaning and hissing. His hands pulled at his restraints, and I stopped.

Loki fell back to the bed, breathing like he had been running. Without a word, I sat up, taking my hand off of his abdomen. I stood up, sliding on a small dress. .Loki was watching me, forehead glistening. His lips were dented where he had been biting them. I smiled kindly and walked out the door. I closed it behind me, grinning as Loki’s pained cries followed me. I took my time walking to the kitchen, entertaining myself with the thought of someone walking into my room when I was gone.

I got to the kitchen, and ordered a hot cocoa. It came promptly, so I reached the room in a shorter time than I thought. Loki looked absolutely furious. His lips stayed shut, though he was practically glaring daggers. I sat next to him, laying my cocoa on his stomach. “You look annoyed,” I stated innocently. “Is something the matter?” I asked, bringing the warm mug to my lips. I watched him over the rim as he exhaled through his nose. 

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that…” I added, darting my tongue out to clean some foam off my lips. His eyes stared at me, and he flicked his gaze to his crotch. I looked down there to humor him, and to be completely honest it looked painfully hard. “Oh I see.” I nodded, taking another gulp of my drink. “You’re horny.” I chuckled, and Loki growled.   
“Well I can’t help you,” I stated, showing my drink off. Loki pouted, but his eyes darkened even more. I sighed. “I suppose I could make an exception.”

I got off the bed, placing the mug on the bedside table. I felt Loki’s gaze follow me, and I turned back to him. I jumped onto the bed, grabbing him straight away and pumped him slowly. I looked back to him, and his eyes were lidded heavily, and his lips were parted. I went faster, and Loki began to moan and pant within moments. He gasped, tensing, and I let go. He let out a noise that I could not even categorize. 

I smiled, rolling off the bed. He was almost spitting, and I grinned at him. “You might want to go sort that out,” I stated simply, as a release word. The ties disappeared instantly, and he moved to get the job done. I shook my head. “Oh no, not here.” He froze, glaring. “You can do that somewhere else.” Loki stared, and I motioned him running off. He went to speak, put I drew my fingers to my lips. He closed his mouth, and began to fade away. He left his clothes.

Just as he was almost out of view, I emphasized a wink


	17. A Magician at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHAPE-SHIFTING

After Loki disappeared, I lay on my bed, grinning at how I could make him tremble, and obey me. I crawled onto my bed, actually realizing how long my day had been. Sure, the sun was still up, but I had been up for a long time arguing, helping young kids and, other recreational activities. The fatigue crashed over me in waves. I went back and flopped my head onto my pillow. The last thought that ran through my head was ‘Loki will probably get me back for torturing him’.

My dreams were left untroubled, with images and noises from home. Out of the corner of my vision I felt a familiar presence, but whenever I turned, trying to see it, nothing would be there. The presence was still there, constant, and almost annoying. After spinning in a frenzied circle for what seemed like days, I let out a furious shriek.   
My eyes snapped open, and I started when I noticed Loki’s eyes watching me, only a few inches from mine. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and rolling away from him. 

Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I flinched, not pulling away, but also not leaning into him. I gently removed his hands, and Loki let out a tut. I sat up, rubbing my face roughly so I would wake up a bit more. I yawned, letting my eyes trail back so I watching Loki. He was lazily stretched across my bed, his head propped up on his elbow. He was wearing casual clothes, black, grey and green again.

“Why are you watching me sleep?” I asked casually. Loki shrugged.   
“I was bored so I decided to visit,” he replied simply. “You did not answer me when I knocked on your door, so I took it upon myself to enter.”  
“Just like that,” I smirked, cocking my head.  
“You did not protest.” He teased. “You are alright with me being here, are you not?” He asked, his tone lowering.  
“I guess,” I shrugged, and his expression dropped slightly.

Loki faded off, and he closed his eyes. I blinked, waiting for some type of life from the god. When he didn’t show any, I coughed. It hadn’t been awkward between us for a long while. “Soooo,” I said, filling in the empty space. Loki tilted his head. I frowned, filing through my tired mind. What can we talk about?? A thought popped out of no where. I narrowed my eyes at him. “You were Sam, but you’re not Sam.” I accused, crossing my arms.

Loki’s lips twitched, and he sat up. “Magic,” he whispered dramatically, wiggling his fingers at me. I looked flatly at him. A grin broke out on his face, and he crossed his legs. “I am a shape shifter. I can manipulate the way I am, gender or otherwise.” I scoffed.   
“Sure Loki, you can change the way you look.” I laughed, grinning at him.

Loki’s gaze settled on me. “You do not believe me?” He smirked, and winked. I sighed, waiting for a twist and a bang, but nothing happened.  
“Nothing is happening,” I stated, crossing my ankles. I raised my eyebrows, and Loki smiled.  
“Close your eyes,” he offered softly. “The sight of morphing skin is not the most pleasant thing to see.”

I did as he asked, deciding to humor him. We sat in silence, and I tapped my thumbs, not being too patient. I felt a hand flick my thigh, and I opened my eyes. I froze. Loki was not there. It was another me.  
“Ummm?” I asked, leaning forward. It was me to a notch, the hair done perfectly, like it had been when it was the party. My cheeks were slightly colored, and I leant away form myself as I winked.

Not-Me laughed. “It’s still Loki,” Not-Me said. I stayed silent. This was too weird. I kept watching myself. Not-Me raised my eyebrows, and I felt light-headed.   
“Loki?” I asked, and the figure opposite nodded. I narrowed my eyes and scrutinized myself, frowning when I realized he had made my breasts bigger.

I pointed to my chest. “These not good enough for you?” I asked, and I shivered awkwardly when Not-Me shrugged. I shook my head suddenly.  
“This is too weird,” I stated. “Turn into someone else,” I ordered.  
“Who?” Not-Me asked, and I threw out my hands.  
“I don’t know, Thor, Odin, anyone, I seriously don’t mind.” I snapped, closing my eyes. Seeing Loki as me, but not me but as me was too much.

I steadied my breathing, lacing my fingers together on my lap.   
“Open!” A familiar voice boomed, and I flinched. My eyes flew open, and Thor was standing at the foot of my bed. I blinked, unsure what to do.  
Not-Thor was way ahead of me. “I am Thor Odinson, and I am much more superior to my brother. In fact, I am going to be king!”

Not-Thor made a face, screwing it up unattractively.  
“I am so great,” he stated, slowing down his voice so it was a slow drawl. “I bet you want to sleep with me.” He pointed a large finger to me. “Young maiden, do you want to make sweet sweet love to me?”   
I shook my head, smiling slightly at Loki’s piss-take.

Not-Thor acted offended. “Not even if I twirl my gorgeous golden locks at you,” he asked, grabbing it in his hands and running it through his fingers. I laughed. He looked ridiculous.   
I shook my head, closing my eyes again. “Be something else!” I chuckled. “Surprise me!”  
Silence followed, and I trembled in excitement. This was truly the best party trick.

A feminine voice cleared her throat, and I opened my eyes. I was gob smacked at what I saw. It was Loki, as a girl. She had the same eyes, and cheekbones. It was literally Loki, but with breasts, a high voice and his features were softened slightly. Loki tilted her head, and grinned. It was him, I could tell by his eyes. They glistened with familiarity. It was creepy but also so amazing.

“Do you believe me now?” Loki said, taking a graceful little bow. Her raven hair fell forward, and I felt suddenly jealous. This Loki girl was gorgeous. Boyfriends weren’t supposed to be prettier than you. Her frame was tall and elegant, with a reasonable chest, though they dwarfed mine. Her skin was pale but consistent, with a mischievous grin playing on perfect lips.   
“Yeah I do,” I smiled, trying to put venom in my tone. I was not okay with her being so beautiful.  
“A little jealous are we?” Loki laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

I scoffed. “What? No, why? You’re Loki.” I smiled forcefully. How did she guess so quickly?  
“Oh,” Loki pouted her full lips. “I made myself like this to show you how I actually like my women.”  
I straightened. “Excuse me?”  
Loki cocked her head. “I am all I want a perfect woman to be.” She said, smiling.

I pulled up my lip, thoroughly annoyed at her. “Bitch move Loki,” I snapped, covering the fact that what he had said had actually hurt me.  
Angel’s laughter was her reply. “I was only kidding darling,” I looked up, and Loki was beside me now, brushing my hair behind my ears. I tensed as she leaned in close to me.   
“You are my version of a perfect woman,” she breathed into my ear. I stayed silent, wondering how I was to go about a female version of my boyfriend coming onto me.

Loki nipped my earlobe, and I pulled away abruptly, stifling a bout of laughter with my hand. I turned to face her, and Loki was frowning. “What?” she asked, eyebrows drawing together.  
I laughed even harder, my frame trembling. This situation was absurd.   
I starfished out onto the bed, catching my breath. I had almost had finished, but Loki straddled my figure, lowering her face to mine. She placed a kiss to my jaw, and instead of sending pleasure to my core, it tickled.

I giggled, pushing her form away. She growled, holding my shoulders down. Loki seemed set on making me like her female form.  
She latched her lips to mine, and I laughed into her.  
I think this counts as experimenting.  
I don’t think I’m into chicks.

I laughed as Loki laced her fingers in my hair.  
“Stop, stop,” I gasped, struggling to breath. This was too funny.  
She pulled away, her darkened eyes accompanied by a foul expression. I smiled apologetically. She rolled off me. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and grinning. Loki snapped her fingers, and I rolled to look at her, but I saw him instead. He looked really annoyed.

“I am sorry,” I grinned, beckoning him closer. He pursed his lips, reluctantly sliding into a hug.  
“I really like you in this form,” I whispered into his ear, and I heard him scoff into my neck. He trailed his hands down my back.  
“I like your Thor form even better,” I added, and Loki pushed away, watching my eyes incredulously. I grinned, pulling his lips to mine with a chuckle.

He waited a moment to respond, still offended by my rejection. I bit his lip roughly with my own. He growled, responding in turn with a great deal of pressure. He got me onto my back, and I felt myself heat up.

Now this, this is what I enjoyed.


	18. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORIES AWW

“Well everyone ends up dying, including Heathcliff. He’s an ass so I don’t mind about him, but Linton was so sweet so that is an upsetting death. Lockwood ends up moving to London.” I say, running my hands lightly over Loki’s bare chest. He had apologized profusely for the book being lost, but he had really wanted to know how it had ended. As we lay in a comfortable embrace, I had my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his steady heart.

“Lockwood ends up finding out about Hareton and young Catherine’s marriage. After hearing this he goes to visit the late Catherine and Heathcliff’s graves. That’s where the book finishes.” I continue, splaying my hand out across his pale skin, watching the contrast between our skin tones.  
Loki makes a frustrated noise.  
“What an annoying ending,” he sniffed, clasping my hand in his own. He ran his thumb across the surface, and it left a trail of cool along the skin.

“It’s a classic Loki,” I chuckled. “It’s a brilliant book.”  
Loki shook his head. “I disagree.”  
Our legs were entwined, and I lightly nudged his knee with my own. His own bare skin was almost chilling on my own, but I had gotten used to it.

“Oh yeah?” I laugh, pulling myself up so I could look down at him. I balanced my chin on my free elbow, the other still on his torso. “Please tell me a better story,” I challenged, and Loki rolled his eyes.  
“I will.”  
I raised my eyebrows while he thought of one.   
Loki bit his lip for a moment. “I can tell you the tale of the Three Brothers,” he said finally, eyes flicking over to meet mine.

I nodded, waiting. Loki cleared his throat and winked.  
“There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their staffs and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water.”  
I frowned. This story sounded oddly familiar. The way Loki spoke was as if he had learnt this off by heart, and he was just rehearsing it.

“They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

“So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a staff more powerful than any in existence: a staff that must always win duels for its owner, a staff worthy of a man who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a staff from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.”  
Loki took a breath to speak again, but I interrupted him.

“And then Death gave the middle a stone and the youngest a cloak. In turn each of the men died but it teaches you good morals and oh yes so great.” I grinned at Loki, who looked at me flatly.  
“Now where have you heard that?” He asked, though his somewhat harsh tone was contrasted by a small smile.  
I flicked my hair dramatically.  
“It was an important story in a book series called Harry Potter. Which, by the way, you seem to know word for word.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Midgardians can’t seem to create their own stuff. It was our story first. Children get taught it from a young age. My mother made me learn it. We have the Hallows in a vault in the castle somewhere.”  
I arched an eyebrow. “Mhmm sure you do.”  
Loki smirked. “I would show you, but I am content in this position.” He pulled my lips to his for emphasis.

I pulled away, laughing. “You only say that because you don’t truly have them.”  
“We do, and I will show you if you press me enough, and I can trust you not to-“ Loki was interrupted by a cautious knock on the door.  
“Two moments!” Loki called, unlatching himself from me. He got out of bed, and as he stood clothes began to manifest themselves onto him. 

I didn’t even bat an eyelid as a bra and underwear appeared on my frame. I pulled the covers up and watched Loki pull open the door.  
The small blonde messenger that I vaguely remember bowed deeply.  
“My Prince,” she greeted, eyes flicking over me only briefly, “Your father wishes to speak with you.”   
Loki nodded.

“I will return as quickly as possible,” he said to me, placing a quick kiss on my forehead. I screwed my eyes shut, blushing slightly as the doors closed behind him and the messenger.  
I lay in bed for a couple of minutes, enjoying the quite and warmth of my bed now that Loki had left it. His touch was comforting, but it could grow unusual.

I eventually gathered the will to crawl out of bed. I slowly got changed, brushing my hair and when Loki hadn’t returned and I was completely changed, I painted my nails with a clear varnish.  
Loki still wasn’t back when they had dried, and I didn’t want to be the woman who had nothing to do without her man, but I couldn’t just leave. He would wonder where I had gone.

I lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I lay there for about ten minutes, wishing that my iPod hadn’t been destroyed. The door opened roughly, slamming onto the wall behind it. Loki stood there, looking very flustered.  
“Good,” he snapped, walking over to me and helping me up, “You are already changed.” He began to pull me out, but I dug my heels into the ground.

“What’s going on?” I asked in an almost brash tone.  
Loki looked pleadingly at me, tugging lightly at my wrist. “Just come with me,” he ordered, though it was not overbearingly commanding.  
I shook my head and he sighed. “I’m not coming until you tell me why you’re so upset,” I told him, taking a small step so I was right by his side.

Loki huffed. “My Father wants to see if you are worthy to be my… companion.”  
I laughed, but cut it off when Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
“It’s not a bad thing Loki,” I explained, putting a hand on his upper arm.  
He pulled away.

“If he does not think you are acceptable,” Loki paused, taking a small breath, “he will make sure we are never together.”


	19. Detterence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DINNER WITH PARENTS OOOO

As Loki pulled me briskly through the halls I felt his hand grip my waist. He wouldn't let me be too far away from him, as if I would run off if he let himself let go of me. I stumbled at his brisk pace, and he pulled me closer, so our hips were almost touching. I looked up at him, and his eyes were on my attire. I flicked my eyes away. As his cool hand relaxed only slightly I felt the fabric I was wearing change. 

I looked down and gasped. My dress was slowly chaining from it's original color to a deep gold. It felt silky against my skin, and the hem of my dress lowered itself so it reached the floor. Its collar dipped down in a slight v, and on the bare skin a small chain of gold manifested itself. I leant into the God beside me in thanks. 

He squeezed my waist, and just as my shoes melted into the same color as my dress, we reached a towering door. In my amazement at my own gown changing I had failed to see Loki's outfit become more formal and extravagant. He stopped at the door, and glanced down at me.  
"Are you ready?" he murmured, taking a deep breath and brushing down his clothes with his free hand.

"Sure am." I said quietly. "Are you ready?" I retorted, smiling slightly.   
Loki moved his hand off of me to hold out his arm. As I thread mine through he smiled at me.  
"Absolutely not," He replied cheerily, pushing the huge jewel lined doors open.   
We entered a huge hall, which looked like it could house a small town, but the only thing set up was a relatively large table.

On one end sat Queen Frigga, dressed up elegantly in a light blue dress. Her hair was done beautifully but it looked somehow casual.  
The Allfather sat at the other end of the table, dressed up in a formal outfit with a red cape and a black eye patch as his only accessory. He looked almost bored.

I felt Loki take another deep breath in, but as we reached the table he seemed thoroughly composed. He pulled out a chair for me, one that was situated in the middle of the large black table, and he tucked it into the table.   
He pulled himself away, and I wished that he sat next to me, but he walked gracefully to the other side of the table to sit exactly opposite to me.

When he was seated, I looked over to Odin. I managed a little smile, which I then gave to Frigga, who returned a lovely large one.  
As the plates were set out in front of us I tried not to fiddle with the napkins, so to busy myself I ran through my mind all the uses of the eating utensils that were set out.

Only when Loki cleared his throat quietly did I realise Frigga was talking to me. I blinked, looking over to the Queen.   
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" I asked, trying not to be nervous.  
Frigga smiled kindly.  
"So it has come to my attention that you are bedding with my son." She stated calmly, and I felt a small heat rise in my cheeks. Obviously she had been filled in and introductions were pointless in her eyes.

I clasped my hands together under the table.  
"That is a brash term to use m'lady," I replied, and Loki choked slightly on his water that he happened to be drinking, "but in simple terms, yes, I am bedding your son."  
Frigga looked pleased with my reply, though Loki was having a hard time recovering from such an unexpected braveness.

Frigga glanced over to him. "Is something the matter Loki?" she asked, leaning back slightly to let the waiters fill up her plate.  
Loki wiped his chin. "No mother, nothing is wrong." He glanced over to me, and I gave a tiny shrug.  
As out plates filled, I looked across the tables to see what knives and firms he was using, but it seemed he was waiting for me to begin. Oh Gods.

Frigga cleared her throat, and I glanced over to her. She subtly touched her hands to the right utensils, and I smiled gratefully. She was a kind soul.  
As the meal began and went on, it seemed her husband was slightly different.  
The Queen made lovely conversation while we ate, and soon I became comfortable with talking to her, even making small jibes at Loki, which she smiled at.

Odin was silent. He didn't speak to me at all, his only interaction with me being that he continuously watched me, taking his eyes away to see what he was doing with his fork and cup.  
It seemed like we had been dining for a long while when Odin finally decided to speak up.

Loki was in the middle of telling a tale to his mother and myself when his voice cut in.  
"You are obviously fine with my son being a Frost Giant." he stated, and I looked over to him in shock. He sounded like he was sober, but a slight flush in his wrinkled cheeks suggested otherwise.

I took a sip of my mead before replying. "I am aware of the fact and I am not fazed by the knowledge," I said slowly, treading softly in case I over stepped some invisible line. The Allfather eyed me as his plates and empty cups were taken away.  
"But you understand what this means?" Odin continued, and I turned my eyes on Loki. He met my gaze for less than a second before his eyes diverted.

I shook my head slowly. "I do not understand where you are coming from my King," I answered, eyes still on Loki's face. He seemed suddenly expressionless. He was watching his father with an extreme intensity that I did not understand.

"Frost Giant's are Asgard's worst enemy." Odin began, and I saw Loki swallow heavily. "They have warred and battled with us, killing many of my people. Loki is an outcast here because he is one, though I have named him as my own, people still know him as Loki Laufeyson.  
To continue to bed him would open you up to ridicule and exclusion, though it would not be direct, it would exist none the less."

I was about to reply when Loki stood up suddenly. "Is that necessary father?" he asked politely, though his hands on the table shaking portrayed a different message.  
Odin nodded. "It seems you have not told her this, so I believe it was, yes."  
Frigga scoffed almost silently. Loki's chest was expanding rapidly though his hurried breaths were silent.

"Are you trying to put her off me?" Loki snapped, though it seemed Odin was relaxed and un-affected.  
"If the truth deters her who am I to disagree." he replied flatly, crossing his hands on the table top.   
Loki let out a small noise. He looked over to me and then to his mother, but when no support came from either of us, I was too engrossed in the argument to intervene, he simply walked away from the table without a word.

As the doors were swinging shut I said, "Please excuse me," and I pushed away from the table to follow my annoyed lover.


	20. Unreasonable and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI HAS A THING FOR DRAMTICS

I turned quickly to face Loki in the hallway.   
“What was that?” I asked, not unkindly but slightly annoyed.  
Loki looked down to me, his hands trembling at his sides. He didn’t reply, he only watched my face with an intensity that I had not seen in his eyes before. His bright green eyes were shining, and it seemed as if he were searching for something in my face.

Since it was apparent that he was not going to reply, though he was distressed, I pulled myself into his arms. They settled around my shoulders, somewhat stiff.  
I was extremely curious as to why he had left in a huff, but he did not seem inclined to answer my questions, so I stayed silent. We stayed in the hallway for I don’t know how long, when I finally felt his lips kissing my hair.  
I turned my face up to meet his, kissing his lips lightly.

I pulled away, deciding to try again.  
“What is wrong?” I said softly.   
Loki sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
“What will I do to ever deserve one as to lovely as you,” he murmured, eyes flicking over my face to take in my features. The look in his eyes suggested that he was seeing my face for the first time, though it obviously wasn’t.

I scoffed at the cheesiness. “That did not answer my question,” I replied, pushing away slightly.  
Loki let me go. “But I did tell you,” he said, letting his eyes wander. “I do not deserve you.”  
I widened my eyes at him.  
“You do realize that sounds really ridiculous and melodramatic.” I stated, enjoying the small smile that threatened to fall onto his lips.

“That is correct,” he said, managing to keep a straight face, “but so is my comment. You are too brilliant for one like myself.”  
I smiled at him, but shook my head. “I am not that good.” I looked down to the ground.  
“That is why we must end this.” Loki stated, and the mood changed instantly.

“Excuse you?” I asked, watching his face for any sign of a joke.  
He looked solemnly at me. Loki’s face was expressionless as I tried to grasp what he was saying.  
“This is hard for me to say,” he said quietly, running his fingers softly down my cheek. It seemed absurd, what he was saying.

“This is very Edward Cullen,” I told him, trying to lighten the mood, though I ended up frowning.  
Loki frowned in return, not getting the reference.   
“You cannot just leave,” I explained, taking his hand off my face with my own. “That is extremely unreasonable.”   
Loki rolled his eyes only slightly. “You do not understand.” He looked like he wanted to pull me into another hug.

“This is the only way to make sure my father does not ruin what we have.”  
I widened my eyes. “This is what this is about? You think your father will not approve of me?” I let out a barking laugh. “The only person he showed animosity to was you, not to me.”  
Loki’s eyes darkened.  
“This is not the time to bring this up.” he growled.

“Actually, I think this is the perfect time to bring this up.” I replied, pulling away so I wasn’t touching him at all.   
Loki gave his head a little shake, warning me not to continue, but I did not heed it.  
“Just because you have some daddy issues does not mean you must push me away. In fact, this is probably the best time to have someone close to you.”

Loki sniffed. “Your feeble Midgardian mind obviously can’t comprehend what is going on here.”  
I took a step back, offended. I was about to walk off when I realized what he was doing. He was being deliberately cruel to push me away.  
“Being cruel is not an effective method of pushing me away anymore,” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

Loki looked flatly at me, his green eyes not as bright as they were only a few moments ago.  
We continued to watch each other, neither of us wanting to back down, but also not wanting to argue any longer.  
The stale mate ended Loki sighed, looking away from me.  
“I need some time alone to think about this.” he said slowly, not meeting my gaze.

I nodded, finally sick of his dramatics.  
“Fine, whatever,” I snapped, feeling immediately childish, but I didn’t revoke the statement.  
Loki watched me for a moment, before turning away.

I watched him walk off until he rounded the corner, and I huffed in annoyance.


	21. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH THESE TWO IM SORRY

Mikayla’s P.O.V

I was running a brush through my dark hair when Sophie knocked on my open door. The petite messenger was in her blue outfit as usual, and when I beckoned her forward she gave a small smile.  
She curtseyed, and I leant back on my chair.  
“What does Loki want now?” I asked, and Sophie shrugged.  
“He told me to come fetch you, he is in his chambers,” Sophie explained, flicking her golden brown fringe out of her eyes.

I frowned slightly. Loki hadn’t called for my presence for a long time, not since he had met that Goddess. “Um sure, tell him I’ll be right there.”   
Sophie bowed again, exiting the room without a sound. I pulled on some sandals, following after her.  
Sophie lead me to Loki’s chambers, though I could get there from my room with my eyes closed.

The amount of times he had asked for me had dwindled over the years, seeing as he was too busy being a Prince, and my father was busy prepping and preening me to be the best Noble Woman, so we didn’t really have time to visit each other and hang out.  
As I pushed walked up to the doors I thought of how much he had changed since we were children.  
He was a lot harsher, and obviously, he didn’t flirt with me anymore, though he was still able to take me out to drink if we needed to catch up.

The last time we talked he wasn’t in his proper form, he was dressed up like Sam, and I had tried to convince him not to seduce Kallea.  
He didn’t listen.

I opened the huge chamber doors and the first thing I noticed was that Loki looked extremely tired. I walked straight over to him, and I pulled him into a hug. The thing about best friends is that you have an overwhelming urge to protect them, and Loki looked like he needed protecting at the moment. It took a moment for him to return the contact, but he did eventually.

It was kind of hard when he acted like this; I guess it was ‘friends forever until he gets sick of you’.  
“Whatsa matter?” I asked, pulled away to smile at him. Even though we did not spend all of our time together, when we did it was if no time had passed at all.  
Loki sighed, pushing me away slightly, to which I was slightly offended, until he pulled me onto his lap on his bed.  
I lay my head back onto his chest, knowing full well that if he wanted to talk he would.

Loki’s breathing slowed, and his frame beneath me relaxed.  
“I do not know what to do about Kallea,” he said finally, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “She does not understand why I must leave her. She is insistent in staying by my side, though I have told her that she would be better without me.”   
He sounded utterly distraught.

I didn’t really know how to reply. Most of my own relationships went well until I got sick of the other person. I was one to flick around people, and serious relationships was not something I had a thing for.  
“I think you should make the most of her stupidity then,” I said after a second of thought, with a playful grin.

Loki shoved me in the shoulder playfully, and to get away from him I pulled the covers over my head, hiding from him.   
“In all seriousness though,” I said, crawling down the bed as Loki chased after me, getting under the sheet as well, “If she wants to stay with you, you should take advantage of that, and stay with her.”

Loki made a noise, flopping forward so he lay next to me. It felt like we were young again, making forts with bedding and giggling at the small things.  
He didn’t reply, and I looked over to him. His eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head.  
I couldn’t deny that he was attractive, but being his childhood friend, he had the same sexual appeal as a lamp to me.

Soon it became too hot under the covers, so we both crawled up to lay our heads on the pillow. I pulled my head onto his chest, and then the sheets up to my chin.   
Loki did not seem inclined to make small talk, but it was my specialty, so I decided to tell how I had been. He would have wanted to know that I was okay even if he never asked.

Both of us were talking and laughing in no time, poking fun then talking seriously, and it wasn’t long until we had run out of things to talk about.  
I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of his heart beat, thumping strong, and it was enough to slowly pull me into unconsciousness.

Kallea’s P.O.V 

I visited the orphanage again to stop myself getting so annoyed with Loki that I started throwing things. I managed to ask Chloe about Samandriel amidst the chaos that was the children running around and screaming.  
“He stopped visiting as much but he comes and helps out when he can, though those have become few and far between recently.”

I wanted to tell her the actual reason behind his absence, but I decided that some things were best left alone.  
Which then reminded me of how Loki had said he wanted time alone, in which he had a lot of time alone, so I excused myself to the dismay of the kids, but I promised I would return.

I wandered through the castle for a few minutes, going and checking my room to see if Loki was there. He wasn’t.  
I decided to go to his chambers. Maybe he had sorted himself out and we could actually talk about his thoughts instead of him getting all defensive and trying to break up with me.

I knocked on the door lightly when I got to it, but I got no reply, so I pushed it slightly.  
I froze in the doorway, the sight that greeted me being one of the unpleasant nature.  
The small girl who I vaguely remember, Mikki, or something, was laying across my lovers’ chest. They slept deeply, unaware of my presence, probably so engrossed in blissful dreams that they would not dare leave them.

I cleared my throat, unable to make any other kind of noise.  
Loki’s eyes flashed open, fixing on me instantly. Before he could speak I spoke loudly.  
“So I guess your definition of alone is different to mine...” I snapped, finding it extremely hard to keep in all the negative emotions that I had been feeling towards Loki. They all bubbled up at once.

“How is this okay? Sleeping with the first girl who will open her legs to you while you argue with your current girlfriend?”  
Loki sat up, roughly pushing his most recent lover off his chest. He hadn’t even had the decency to take off his clothing fully. He had to get right to lovin’ didn’t he??

“This is not what you think,” he fumbled, ignoring the small groan that came from his companion.   
“I don’t believe you, Silvertongue,” I growled, using his nick name in a patronizing way.  
Loki shook his head. “Mikayla is just my friend.” He said flatly, seeming unimpressed by my attitude.

“I don’t want to listen to your lies. Look, you have seemed to have done the right thing to push me away. We have officially ended. And don’t come and find me until you have decided to become a proper man who can communicate and not cheat.” I finally said, leaving him to cuddle with his slut.


	22. The Mighty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH LOKI IS UP TO SOMETHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry for being slack at posting I have school starting and school is gay but it is kinda important soooo

I left the room, ignoring his pathetic calls to make me stay. I turned the corridor, just as I saw his frame balance on the door frame. He knew better not to try and follow me. I got to my room and unusually felt like I couldn’t cry. I felt like I expected this, and though I felt betrayed, I felt this time, I would be able to get over this.

 

I had to stand still for a moment, just absorbing the loss of my friend and lover.

Once it was done I gave a little smile. Not one of happiness, nor of malice, but one acknowledging the weight of someone else’s problems leaving your shoulders. Loki couldn’t hurt me anymore. I don’t know how long I stood there but an unfamiliar noise brought me out of my stupor. I looked out of the window I was standing beside, only to see the crazy rainbow bridge thing alight. 

 

A beam of colour split through the dark sky, shooting out into the unknown. I smiled at it. Someone was going on an adventure. 

I wandered down the hall. If I passed a window I continued to watch the fading light of the beam from the rainbow bridge, but I ended up reaching my room. I sat down on my bed, staring at the wall.

 

There were no fights to have, no tears to be shed, what was I to do with my time? A knock on the door startled me. I looked up, and I immediately regretted it. 

The darker skinned slag was standing at my door, looking somewhat awkward.

“What are you doing here?” I snapped, getting slowly to my feet. I felt way too tired to deal with this right now. “I’m not really in the mood.” I explained.

 

The girl wrung her hands. “Loki and I did not have sex.” she said, taking a hesitant step forward. “To think that you think we had almost makes me physically ill.” She screwed up her face, and I felt my cheeks twitch. I had felt that way too for a while.

I stayed silent, crossing my arms over my chest. Let her try and dig her way out of this one.

 

“By the way, my name is Mikayla.” she said, taking another step forward. I nodded, I had guessed that already.

“Loki and I have been friends for a long time now, and I got a message today saying that he wanted to speak with me.” She frowned slightly. “That’s the only times he speaks with me, when he needs  help. All the other times he needs stuff he just goes to you.

 

“So we talked, and I convinced him that staying with you would be in his best interests. I got cold, and went under the covers, as did he, and we fell asleep in a compromising position. That is all that happened. I swear on my father’s life.”

She finished her speech, and I looked into her eyes, watching her dark eyes. She was no Silvertongue and I don’t believe that she would lie about such a serious thing. She did follow me to try and explain, unless of course Loki sent her.

 

“So how do you know Loki?” I said slowly, keeping my arms close to my chest.

“Friends since we were kids.” She replied curtly, as if it were a sensitive subject.

I decided to leave it. “Swear on Loki’s life please, for my peace of mind.” I ended up saying, deciding I would actually like to be a person who forgives.

 

“I swear on Loki’s life and my own. We did not have sex.” She grinned at me, and I smiled broadly in return. I sighed after a moment.

“I should apologize then, to him,” I muttered, knowing I would not like to come crawling back to Loki after I jumped to a sudden conclusion, just like he had done to me. I bet he was pissed at me now.

 

Mikayla shook her head. “He went with Thor to Jotunheim, on the Bifrost.”

I frowned. “Bifrost?” I thought for a second. “Oh, you mean the crazy rainbow bridge. I saw that go off before.”

Mikayla nodded. “That was them, and I don’t think Thor’s intentions were sound. I think there is a possibility that he might maybe start a war. I don’t know.” She faded off slightly, eyes wandering.

 

“So maybe we should go to the rainbow waiting room so we can be there when they return.

Mikayla shook her head with vigor. “Only Gods and people at the top of the hierarchy go see Hiemdall. I am not up at the top of the hierarchy.” She smiled slightly. “But you are, so you can go wait for him.”

 

I nodded. We both walked to the door, and she inclined her head at me as we began to head our different ways. The need to say any parting words did not exist so we didn’t say any.

I walked out of the castle hurriedly along the path that reached the start of the rainbowness. 

I stepped on it slowly, cautious of it, but it carried my weight easily and even lit up where the pressure was put.

 

When I decided it was safe I strode quickly across it, enjoying how the shape of my feet were left for a moment after I pulled my weight away. It was pretty.

I got to the dome and was stopped by two Guards. “Name, occupation and purpose,” one said in a monotone, and I pulled up my lip slightly.

 

“Kallea, Goddess, and I want to wait for my boyfriend in the dome thing.”

The guards looked at me, surveying me with intense scrutiny, they nodded.

“You may pass,” one told, letting me get through.

I entered the bronze room, and I looked around in awe. It was quite large and shiny. There was a man standing at the top of another bronze hill thing at the center of the room.

 

He stood with a huge sword and a stony expression.

His yellow eyes flicked to me briefly. “You may want to move to the side of the room miss. There are people returning from Jotunhiem in less than thirty seconds.”

I moved hastily to do as he asked. He did not seem like the person who you would disobey.

 

I counted down from thirty, and with five seconds to go things started happening.

The bronze walls began to flash with streaks of gold, getting brighter and brighter with each one.

Soon they started flicking into the middle of the room, just in front of the man with the sword. Hiemdall, I guess he was called.

 

The streaks suddenly turned into three solid forms, with multiple cracks of synthetic thunder noises. I turned away from the brightness, sliding down the wall to hide in a ball. It was all kind of over whelming for me.

I peeked through my knees and I saw Thor, Loki and Odin.

 

The room became tense and Odin spoke.

“You could have very well started a war, Thor,” he growled, looking like he wanted to punch something.

Thor seemed like he was going to retaliate, but Loki cut over.

 

“My brother had no plans on starting a war father. It was my idea to visit the Jotuns in the first place.”

I saw Thor look over to him out of the corner of his eye. Loki was covering for him I was sure.

Odin raised a bushy eyebrow. “Is this true my sons?” he asked quietly, seemingly unaware of my presence in the room.

 

They both nodded, Thor’s not as convincing as Loki’s, but a nod all the same.

Odin sighed. “If that is the case, I will remind you Loki that I told you both that going to Jotunhiem has a grave punishment.” Loki lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Do you still stand by your statement Loki?” Odin questioned again, and Loki gave a short nod.

 

I didn’t understand why he was taking the fall for his asshole brother, but he continued to stick by his words. It annoyed me.

“Then Loki, I am afraid you will be banished from Asgard, until you either prove yourself worthy or I change my mind. I will not have volatile citizens in my city, be it my son or a slave.” Loki looked up suddenly. This punishment was crueler than what was warranted.

 

“If you abuse your powers wherever you go they will be taken, and if you harm or injure any residents of the place you choose to go, you will be executed.” Odin finished off, and Thor and Loki were staring at each other. I felt a sudden urge to defend Loki.

I stood up suddenly and three pairs of eyes focused on me.

 

“You can’t just banish your own son!” I told the Allfather loudly, walking over to Loki and threading arm through his. I hoped he wouldn’t pull away, seeing as I had told him we were over, but he pulled me closer as if I were a lifeline.

Odin’s expression dropped. “The law is harsh but it is the law.” he stated simply.

 

I frowned at him. I couldn’t let Loki deal with this by himself, even though he fucked me off regularly.

“Then I will go with him. We will be banished to Midgard, and I will be under the same rules as he.”

Odin nodded, as if he expected this from me.

 

“Very well,” he said, looking over to Hiemdall.

The flashing lights began again, and I leant into Loki.

This might have been the wrong thing to do.


	23. Back on Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIDGAAAAAAARD AAAAAHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's outfit based on: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lltgf7uP0o1qiuw6w.jpg (side note: UNF UNF UNF UNF U N F fuck you tom)  
> Summer dress: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/i8kxlt-l-610x610-dress-neon-green-summer-cute-clothes-mint-belt-gold.jpg  
> Cocktail dress: http://lghttp.15260.nexcesscdn.net/807884/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/l/blue_net_mesh_cocktail_dresses_by_la_femme_1_1.jpg

The feeling much like the sensation of getting to Asgard flowed through me. I gripped Loki’s arm, but the feeling disappeared in an instant.  
We were in my old home in London, and I felt disorientated. It took me a few moments to realize that I was in the living room.

I surveyed the walls, covered in family photos since I was young. It created a small knot in my throat, but I swallowed it away. I looked over to Loki, becoming aware that he was not by my side. He had moved so he was on the couch, and he held his head in his hands.  
I went over to him.

“This probably isn’t the best time to apologize,” I said quietly, sitting next to him, “but Mikayla explained to me, and I’m sorry for jumping to such a brash conclusion.”  
Loki huffed, and I decided to leave him to wallow.  
I wandered around my old home, taking it all in.

It seemed like nothing had been touched, though my room was tidier than I remembered it. I rifled through my drawers, looking for some comfy clothes. I didn’t think Loki was going to go out any time soon.  
I went into the living room in some navy fatpants, and a tight black singlet. I also had a cream wool jacket on, because as per usual London was cold and I really didn’t want to freeze. Loki was still in his robes, and I decided it might be time to get him changed.

I was still wondering why my house hadn’t been repossessed, when I enveloped Loki in a hug.  
“You look like a weirdo in those clothes,” I whispered in his ear, and he chuckled, taking his hands away from his face.  
He moved me onto his lap, and I was happy he was acting like we hadn’t fought. “What do you propose my pet?”

I froze momentarily. He hadn’t called me that before.  
I blinked, and answered. “Well, I don’t know if my father’s stuff will be here anymore, but if it is you might be able to fit some of his things.”  
Loki scoffed. “My powers did not get taken from me Kallea,” he reminded me.  
I nodded, remembering what Odin had said.  
“Well, okay...” I looked over the tables, my eyes landing on a magazine sitting on the table.

A thought struck me.  
“If you saw some clothing on paper, would you be able to create again in real life?” I questioned him, and he snorted.  
“Do you believe me incompetent pet?” he laughed, taking the magazine from my hands.

I shrugged. “Well yeah,” I grinned up at him.  
I snatched the magazine from his hands flicking through the pages until I found an outfit. The model was wearing a collared white shirt, tight on his chest. Over that it had a black jacket, a smooth fabric. The final layer was a green-grey coat, which I thought appropriate. The pants were just dark black jeans, and a final touch was a grey scarf hanging loosely around the model’s neck. 

I showed it to Loki and he rolled his eyes. “It might be cold to you, but I could stand in nothing at all, and I would not feel the slightest temperature change.”  
I snickered. “Though I would not object at that, I’m sure the public would. You need to fit in here, and crazy man dresses do not fit the criteria.”

Loki looked flatly at me. “They are robes.”  
I shrugged. “Sure they are, now get those on you,” I tapped the page.  
Loki pouted dramatically. “But Kaaalleeeaaa,” he whined, and I thought for a second.  
“We’re back on Midgard now. Call me Kate.”  
Loki frowned for a short time, before nodding.

I pressed the magazine closer to his chest.  
He moaned, but he contemplated the clothing. As he sat beneath me his clothing morphed, and soon he was in the clothes I showed him. It fit his frame perfectly, and I admired him in mortal clothes. He was extremely attractive.

I flicked through the pages, and a bright green summer dress caught my eye.  
I made a disapproving noise. “I would kill a lot of people for a dress like that, or buy it, but I don’t ever have money.” I frowned.  
Loki clucked his tongue, “Stand up you dullard.”

I got up swiftly, guessing at what he was going to do. I closed my eyes, and I hung my arms out further from my frame. I heard Loki snigger, but it was less than a second before my attire was changing. I opened my eyes, twirling in a circle. The light color enveloped the air around me and I took no time to run to the full length mirror in the bathroom.

It hugged my frame nicely, and I called Loki to me.  
He came to me and smiled. I grinned at him, but frowned soon after.  
I pulled off the dress so I was only in my underwear. Loki’s eyes widened, and I shook my head when he began advancing.

“I need my previous clothes, because those were my favorite trackies of all time. Please,” I asked him, pouting slightly.   
He sighed, and reluctantly he clothed my body with my previous attire, but not before he roamed by body with his eyes.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug, taking the dress to my room. Loki tagged along behind me. I hung the dress on a spare hanger, and turned to Loki excitedly.   
“Can you do that again?” I enquired, jumping up and down on my feet excitedly.  
Loki nodded, and I seized his hand, leading him quickly to the magazine.

I flicked through until I found a pretty blue cocktail dress, and I showed it to Loki.  
He raised his eyebrows, looking like he would happily put me in that, but before he could I ran to the bedroom to strip off my garment. I threw the clothes on the ground and spun to go back, but I was blocked by Loki’s huge frame. 

The cocktail dress appeared on me, and Loki took it in, biting his bottom lip.  
I grinned at him, running my hands down the soft fabric.  
I turned away from him to admire my reflection. The dress was extremely short, but the color brought out my eyes.

I spun around, and almost tripped because I couldn’t move my legs, but Loki caught me, making small noises in my ear.   
I pulled away to look at him. He leant down to run his tongue over my jaw.  
“Let’s stop this teasing,” he growled, and I felt the dress disappear. I heard it land somewhere else in the room, but I didn’t care.

Not only had Loki rid me of my dress, he had also removed my underwear and his clothing.  
We were both stark naked in the middle of the room.  
I pulled his hair so his lips were off my neck, and I connected mine to his as soon as I was able.

I lost balance once more, but Loki had positioned us next to the bed, so we fell onto it, his frame surrounded me.


	24. X-Rated Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so it's sex. I'm so sorry. I just was experimenting with writing and I'm not apologizing. Sorry

Loki ran his hand down my side, and I shivered. His other fist latched into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I arched my back slightly, feeling his erect penis touch my upper thigh.  
I laughed into his mouth, and I felt him smile in return.  
I was already heating up, and my body ached to be touched, longed for release.

But of course Loki would never be so kind, his wandering hand trailing over my lower abdomen, nearing the most aching place, and I held my breath, growling and biting his lips harshly when it only came back to touch my face.  
I pushed his chest with the hand that wasn’t tugging his hair, and he let me flip him over. I ground my hips on his abdomen, and his lips parted slightly underneath my own.

Using this to my advantage, I slid my tongue in, running it over his teeth, before withdrawing. I left my weight on him, but I made no attempt to pleasure him or myself.  
Loki was so desperate to be felt that he mewled, and I pulled my lips away from his to grin at him.  
He shut his lips immediately, but the color in his cheeks told me that he hadn’t meant to make that sound.

I brought my face down to his, and I kissed the edge of his lips, both sides, before moving my head down so I could leave a trail of pecks along his jaw.  
Meanwhile, I had laid my chest lightly against his, my breasts barely touching his torso.  
To my great happiness, Loki did not seem to have a fetish for that specific body part, unlike some exes of mine. Having my breasts fondled was not a pleasant feeling, and it sure did not give me pleasure.

Loki’s breathing was arduous, he seemed to struggle with staying still underneath me, but I had moved my hands so they were pressing down on his shoulders.  
I began to make a love bite on his collarbone, the bruise taking on a deep purple quickly as I sucked and bit the skin.  
Loki hissed between his teeth, losing some self control and thrusting his hips upwards.

He ran his fingers slowly down my spine, stilling them in the small of my back.  
I let one of my hands caress his pale upper body, moving it downwards until it was hovering just over his cock. I used my thumb to stroke his tip, spreading the pre-cum over the head. I lifted my hips, positioning my opening just above his thick length, but I moved my face instead to his ear.

“I don’t have protection,” I panted, my frame shaking with the effort of holding my core over something so tempting.  
Loki seemed confused for a moment, but he seemed to connect the dots after he pushed past the lust and the animalistic need.

“Magic,” was all he gasped in reply, and using that as confirmation, I lowered myself onto him. I let myself down until I was at his hilt, letting the slight sting fade before I rolled my hips experimentally.  
Loki chewed his lip, and I smiled, looking into his eyes as I did the same action again.  
He exhaled sharply at my teasing, and with one slick move he flicked me onto my back so he was over me.

“I still haven’t got you back for you making a trembling mess out of me,” he breathed into my face. I whimpered slightly. Even without talking he could make me edgy.  
He drew out of me slowly, leaving me pining for his touch again.  
He allowed his hand to travel to my nerve center, and he ran his thumb over it. My eyelids fluttered, and wrapped my hand around his neck.  
He slid one finger into me, curling it up instantly so it hit my g-spot. I growled, and Loki added another, pumping at a steady pace.

The rubbing of my pussy and the penetration quickly made the pressure begin to build up.  
One hand began to bunch up the sheets, and I tightened my grip on Loki’s neck, but as I expected he would, Loki withdrew just as I was about to fall over the edge.  
I tried to take deep breaths to get my breath back, but Loki didn’t waste time.

He pushed his member into me instantly, filling me completely. I removed my hand from his neck to his back, digging my nails in suddenly as he thrust hard into me.  
Being taller than me, it was easy for me to sink my teeth into his collarbone. Loki pulled out almost entirely, slamming hard back in, and for pay back I dug my nails along his spine roughly.

This back-and-forth continued for a few minutes, until the pressure inside me began to build at such an alarming rate that I hissed out Loki’s name.  
He began a steady rhythm, his thrust strong inside me. I felt myself become overwhelmed with pleasure, and Loki continued determinedly. I rode out my climax, letting the white fade from my eyes.

I looked up to Loki, and he had begun to speed up, his pace becoming almost erratic and unsteady. I let my hand travel to his face as he tensed, and I wrapped my legs around his back to pull him closer to me as he hit his peak.  
I enjoyed watching his eyes roll slightly back as he mouthed my name. 

Loki soon became limp after a few moments, and quickly pulled out, rolling off to the side but pulling me onto to his chest. It wasn’t hard to relax after what we had just done, nor after the things we had been through that day.  
As per usual, both of our breathing began to slow down immediately, and I heard Loki say something I didn’t quite catch as I drifted into sleep.

*

I was awoken by the sound of an opening door. My eyes flashed open, not completely awake but aware enough to know there isn’t anyone here who could have gotten in.  
I sat up suddenly, covering my bare chest with the sheets that we somehow got under.

I froze. The people standing at door were not strangers. They were my parents.


	25. Secrets and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARENTSSS

My gasped and my mother covered her mouth with her hand whilst my father pursed his lips. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked at them. I had concluded in my mind that they were dead, and though I had not grieved as much as one should, to see someone who is supposed to be dead, alive, standing in the doorway, it was hard on your mind.  
Loki snuffled in his sleep, still unaware of what was happening around him.  
Both of my parent’s eyes flicked to him.

“We’ll be in the lounge,” my mother whispered, pushing my father gently out of the way, and silently shutting the door.  
I slid quietly out of bed, trying my best not to disturb Loki, who just rolled over heavily with a huff.  
I pulled on my casual clothes after searching the ground to find them, and I went out of the bed room, walking slowly to the living room.

My parents were sitting on the larger couch, leaving me to sit on the single lazy boy opposite them. I perched on the edge, not really able to get comfortable.  
It was silent for a moment, the tension building, so I decided to break the silence.  
“You’re alive,” I said quietly, finding it hard to piece together in my mind. I was in the car that was milliseconds from getting crushed. My parents were there too, but they didn’t get teleported to Asgard like me.

My father nodded. “Indeed we are alive,” is all he said. I didn’t know how to reply. It became silent again, but my mother broke the silence this time.  
“There have been things we haven’t told you,” she paused, “Kallea.”  
I tensed. They knew, somehow, they knew. I took a deep breath, trying to settle the nerves that were building and building, threatening to break at any moment. “So start from the beginning,” I offered, voice stronger than I expected it to be.

It was my father to take a breath now. “This might be hard for you to hear,” he warned.  
I straightened my shoulders. “Try me.”  
My mother bit her lip. “We are from Asgard also,” she began, and I furrowed my brow, “your father and myself, we worked together as representative Gods for Asgard. We went around planet to planet sorting out affairs and quarrels, normally out of danger.”

My father took over, his deep voice resonating in my chest. “Our powers are insignificant, enough to, say; get us out of a car accident, but not much more. Somehow, on the job, we made enemies, so The Allfather made us leave Asgard, for our own safety. We settled on Midgard, a place where we could be safe.” My father looked over to my mother, who smiled slightly.  
“We fell in love, your mother and I,” he told, and dad grabbed my mothers’ hand tightly, “and in turn, we had you. Our lovely daughter.”

My mother nodded. “We didn’t want you to know of our past,” she explained, looking at my intently, “We wanted you to have a normal childhood, where you could grow up mortal. Normal.” She looked down. “We had no idea you would be taken away to Asgard again, nor were we to know you would fall in love with the prince and bring him home.”  
I felt a small color rise in my cheeks. I blinked. This was big news, but I shouldn’t really make a fuss.  
“You could have still told me,” I said slowly, watching the both of them. “You could have brought me up knowing what I was,” I told them, more loudly, not really noticing my voice level rise.

“If you had, I might not have been so stupid when I reached there, I could have fit in up there,” I was yelling, I knew I was, but I couldn’t help all the emotions I had felt bubble up now as anger.  
Mum frowned, looking over my shoulder. I turned, and Loki stood in the doorway, in nothing but some underwear.  
“Am I interrupting something?” he asked, not looking at my parents. His eyes were focused on me, and though his tone was light, his eyes showed protectiveness that I had seen only once before. I had seen it after I had my first meeting with Thor.

“We’re fine here son,” said my dad, a small sign to remind him that they were still in the room.  
“It definitely did not sound like it,” Loki replied, cold eyes training on my dad. Dad gave him a small smile; it did not reach his eyes.  
“I said, we are fine,” my father said in a low tone.  
My mother and I locked eyes for a second, and I felt my lips twitching. We both broke out laughing at the same time.

Loki looked between us. “What?” he snapped.  
I took a breath. “I can smell the testosterone,” I gasped, to which my mum started laughing again.  
The mood had changed so suddenly that I hadn’t noticed my anger abate.   
“Go put on some clothes, gods,” my mum said, after getting over her laughing fits.  
Loki left, a sour look on his face. He met my gaze before leaving, and I shrugged at him.

“We are sorry Kate,” my dad said, a guilty look in his eyes. “I know we could have handled the situation better, but we are all here now, we are safe.”   
I nodded, looking up to Loki as he re-entered the room. I stood up, and he sat on the chair, me falling on his lap.  
My mother grinned. “It’s nice that you have tamed Odin’s wild card.”   
I stifled a laugh, but Loki tensed beneath me.

“He was never a wild card mum,” I said quickly, before Loki could smite her or something.  
My mother looked at him. “Why are in Midgard anyway,” she said, and I knew I would never get used to her saying things like that. I turned my head so I could look at him. 

“That’s a good question actually. Why did you take the fall for your asshole brother, when he was the one to do the wrong?” I asked him, almost in a patronizing tone.  
Loki looked at my mother instead of me.  
“My brother is in line to be king. Asgard needs a king, not a joker, so whether he is dung face or not, he is my brother.”   
I frowned. “You’re not a joker,” I murmured to him.

His eyes turned to me. “Why did the frost giant cross the Bifrost?” he asked me.  
I scoffed. “You know that’s not what I meant.”  
Loki shrugged, snaking his arms around my waist.  
“So have you seen London yet Loki?” my dad asked, interrupting us.

Loki shook his head.  
My mother smiled. “Today is the best day to go sightseeing. There will be hardly anyone out in this cold, but things will still be open.”  
I raised my eyebrows. “We don’t have any money mother.”  
Loki huffed. “And what am I? A mushroom?”

I pulled him up, fitting the pieces together. “Can I have your wallet quick dad?” I asked. Dad fished it out of his pocket, throwing it to me. I caught it, taking out a twenty, ten and five pound note. I showed them to Loki, who took them from my hands or a moment before he nodded and handed them back.  
“I will be able to make them when we need them.”  
I smiled at him. I grabbed a different fashion magazine, taking his hand and dragging away from my parents.   
“We’ll probably be home late so don’t wait up!” I called.

I just needed to choose an outfit, and then we could go take London by storm.


	26. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI IS GETTING A HAIRCUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate's outfit: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/49519401/large.jpg  
> Loki's hair: https://31.media.tumblr.com/41b7967b4ff59338c5f575745f51abf6/tumblr_inline_mzgxk4Fkg41roo68r.jpg (everybody cries when you go to A&E with a tom in your eye)

The clothing I decided on was a little bit brighter than Loki’s winter outfit, the one he had on before… intimacy.  
The pants were burgundy skinny jeans, with a loose white shirt, but that only slightly hung out underneath a mahogany knitted jumper. It was shorter at the front than the back, but not by much. I had plain grey ankle boots. I picked up my brown handbag on the way out the door, fare welling my parents with outstanding casualness. 

We got out onto the dreary London streets, and though the sky was grey, looking like it was about to pour down, the foot path was still packed. I quickly grabbed Loki’s hand, because I could tell straight away that he would want to storm through all the unknowing citizens. I pulled him behind me, his eyes flicking to everything, taking in all this weird stuff.

I already had a destination in mind, and we got to the hairdressers in no time. I pushed the door open, and I smiled at the familiar area. The heater was going full blast, and Loki had frozen, staring at the people. Stifling a small laugh, I pulled him off to the side. I smiled behind my shoulder to the receptionist, who waved back. Even after I had gone, this place still had the same bleached blonde lady who had served me a lot of times.

I turned back to Loki, whose eyes could not take in enough of this foreign place it seemed. I tapped his face lightly, and his eyes focused on me for a split second, before going back to his analyzing. I sighed.  
“I’m going to get you a haircut okay?” I stated, and his eyes trained on my face instantly.  
“I am not,” he spat, “letting a pathetic Midgardian get anywhere near my head with shears.” He snapped, with a finality I admired. It was bad for him, because it was happening anyway.

“You’re hair is too long for this place, and I’ll request a person I trust. Cutting hair is their job. They won’t kill you, I promise.” I explained quietly.  
Loki huffed out of his nose, his fingers twitching. “Kall-, Kate, I do not want to,” he said, eyes pleading. I knew he was putting it on.  
“Too bad,” I told him, patting his shoulder with a sarcastic hand. He dropped the expression and glared at me.

I left him in the corner moping as I went up to the counter. “How long is the wait?” I asked the receptionist, Brittany.  
“Ten minutes dear,” she told me. I grinned at her, pointing my thumb aver to Loki in the corner.  
“Haircut for him, it’s coming off.” I explained to her, and she tapped it into her computer, smirking.  
“Do you want to be with Rachel?” she asked, and I nodded. My friend from high school was here, that was good luck.

I thanked her and went back to Loki, sitting casually on the red couch next to him. I picked up a male hair magazine, looking for a cut that would suit him. After a few minutes Loki had perched on the seat next to me, glancing at the book in my hands with distaste. I pointed at a completely bald head. “This one?” I offered, and I felt Loki roll his eyes.   
“Definitely not,” he scoffed.

I playfully nudged him, and looked up from the glossy pages. He tried to keep an angry expression, so I winked at him. As I moved my gaze away, I saw him smirk.  
I turned the page and I saw it. The perfect hair cut. It was slightly long, just enough to be tousled, but it still was short. The model was blonde, and I was mentally drooling at the thought of it in black.  
I felt Loki lean over my shoulder.

“That would be bearable I guess,” he muttered reluctantly. I knew that if Loki had a proper choice in the matter he would leave his hair long, so I was flattered he relented on his extreme stubbornness for me.  
I turned to peck him on the cheek, and I heard a high pitched squeal. Rachel.  
“Kate! I wondered where you’d gone!” she held her arms out, so I stood and grinned at the short hairdresser. I gave her a big hug. It was nice to be back with friends.

“Traveling,” I laughed when she made an apprehensive noise. She pulled away from me, raising her eyebrows at me, deliberately flicking her eyes over my shoulders. To Loki.   
“Oh sure darling,” she chuckled. “Who is this hunk then?” she asked, going over to him and standing to kiss him on both cheeks. He stood frozen, unsure how to react.

Rachel looked slightly offended that he didn’t hug back.   
I thought desperately for a lie. “This is Loki. Raised by English people, but on a secluded island. I picked him up on my travels.” I explained, going to his side, and I wrapped my hand along his back. “He’s still getting used to London, so I decided he should fit in.” I tousled his hair, and Loki pulled away with a sour expression. He tried to smooth it down, and Rachel giggled. Loki managed a small smile at her, and she winked.

I was used to her behaviour, flirting and such. Rachel smiled again, making her rounded cheeks even bigger. She was slim, because she’d been a gymnast, but her cheeks were surprisingly round and cute.  
“Follow me cutie,” she said, walking away with a loud click of her heels on the floor. Loki hesitantly took off after her, and stopped when she did. He shook his shoulders, accompanied by a deep breath. He was relaxing.

“Jacket off love,” Rachel asked, and he did as she requested. I took it for him, folding it over my forearm. Loki got into the seat, watching carefully for any sign of an attack, as she put the black cover on him, but after a small while, he was lying smoothly to Rachel, who giggled and swooned over him.  
I sat quietly to the side, not particularly happy with this behaviour with my boyfriend, but she was good for him. She was straight to the point and she did not sensor her opinions.

“Right so what do you want done to this, train wreck?” She asked, taking the magazine off me, ignoring Loki’s reflection gaping at her.  
“I would be fine leaving my hair like this,” he snapped, and I saw him clasp his hands together under the cover.  
“I think I’d prefer like that,” Rachel stated, nodding and pointing at the book she had just put on the bench in front of her.  
Loki scoffed but didn’t quip back, for which I was glad. 

I knew Rachel was only joking, and I was sure she was only doing this because he was my boyfriend, but I don’t think Loki was used to such brashness.   
“Too much product in this hair,” Rachel sighed, pulling the wheelie chair to one of the sinks. “Head back sweet,” she ordered lightly, and Loki did so. He looked uncomfortable as she began to wash out his hair. As she pulled him back to the bench she got out her scissors.

Loki had some sort of, ‘I am okay with this, but constant vigilance is key’, expression on his face the whole time, but Rachel was a pro and got the job done quickly and with out a fuss. She chatted the whole time, asking questions to both me and Loki, but mostly to Loki. When she had dried his hair, she took us to the counter. “20 quid dears,” she said, typing it over Brittany’s shoulder.

“Purple,” I said under my breath, and Loki took back his jacket, rifling through the pockets, taking out a conjured note and handing it to Brittany, who smiled.   
I thanked both of them, as did Loki. He looked dashing with his new hair.  
“Have a nice day!” Rachel called as we entered the cold again.

Loki let out a huge breath. “I look stupid,” he muttered, running his fingers through his curly hair. I hadn’t known it was such, since it was normally slicked back.  
“You look ravishing,” I replied back, taking his hand. Loki pulled up his lip, but his eyes were kind.  
“Where ever to next?” he inquired, changing the topic.

“Oh, I have somewhere in mind,” I said, taking off in the direction I needed. Loki laughed and kept up easily. I think he was going to enjoy the London Eye.


	27. An Unexpected Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH OH OH OH OH SECOND TO LAST THING GUYS BE EXCITED

We pushed through the crowds with ease, since Loki was tall and intimidating. My house wasn’t a long way from the Jubliee Gardens, therefore not too far from the wheel itself. We ended up strolling through the gardens as we made our way through. Loki inspected a lot of the memorials that were in place, frowning at how many names were on the plaque, but we got to the Eye in really no time at all.

We lined up to get in one of the capsules, and Loki frowned at me.  
“What do we happen to be doing?” he asked, handing me sixty quid like I had requested before.  
“We’re going up,” I grinned, and Loki somehow paled.  
“This structure will not hold,” he said, eyes wide.  
I laughed. “Of course it will.”

Since the day was not too clear, the line wasn’t long. I handed the lady at the counter the money, and she smiled at me as she gave us the tickets. She noticed Loki’s concerned face and she smiled even more kindly. “It’s completely safe dear,” she assured, and I thanked her as I ushered him along. We walked into one of the giant capsules and it was pleased to find no one else in there. The day wasn’t bad enough to warrant no one being here so I guess this was just our lucky day. Loki went over to the rails and gripped it, and he looked slightly green when the whole ‘room’ shuddered and began to rise.

I grinned and went over to him. “Are you okay?” I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.  
“We’re going to die and it’s entirely your fault,” he responded, and though he looked utterly distraught, I laughed.  
I’m sure he would have glared at me, but as we were rising higher and higher he closed his eyes, knuckles white on the railing. I wrapped my arms around him. 

“If you looked out, you would see that we are fine,” I told him quietly, not completely comfortable with the fact that Loki was so upset.  
I watched him as he did as I offered, and he looked surprised that we weren’t falling to our deaths.  
“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights,” I scoffed, poking him in the ribs.  
Loki gave me a disgusted look. “I would never, be so petty.” He snapped. “It is the fact that I do not trust this horrendous Midgardian craftsmanship,” he added, looking around the room.

I let him go. “Well, if you hate it so much,” I sighed, my lips twitching up, “I guess you wouldn’t want me doing this.” I told him, jumping up and down on the floor, making the cubicle wobble slightly. Loki glared at me, but I saw his hands tighten on the rails.  
“Or this,” I said with an evil grin as I ran to the other side, making the almost completely stable floor, lean only slightly. 

Loki rolled his eyes, and the longer we stayed up in the air the more he relaxed. He looked interested as he watched London beneath us, so I went beside him and pointed everything out to him. Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Shard. It didn’t take long to get to the top. As we began to descend, Loki let go of the rails, coming over to me and crashing his lips to mine. 

“You are slightly mean to me,” he growled into my mouth, and I laughed. He pushed me back onto the wooden seat in the middle of the room, covering me with his tall frame. His coat fell forward over me, and he playfully nipped at my lips.  
We stayed like this the whole way down, kissing and giggling like school kids, and I swear Loki’s childish laugh was the cutest thing ever to have existed. The doors to the cubicle opened with a quiet hiss, and we only pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat. 

It was an old man, and though he looked annoyed, the frail old woman next to him smiled at us as we bashfully walked past them. I smiled at the lady at the reception desk, who smiled slightly at our disheveled appearances.   
I took Loki’s hand as we began to walk home, and a man in a suit almost crashed into us, yelling into a wireless ear piece. Loki turned to watch him, an annoyed and confused expression on his face.

“That man was absolutely mad,” he explained at me, surprised that I didn’t look as worried as him. “Why was he not arrested for lunacy or taken off the streets so he didn’t harm anyone?” Loki’s expression was so confused I could do nothing but laugh. He looked offended, so I took a deep breath and held his arm.   
“It’s called blue tooth. He had an ear piece that he can talk to and it will connect to someone else who has an ear piece too.” I explained.

Loki opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything, so he closed it. He frowned, and shook his head. “I do not understand your technology,” he simply stated. I grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek. I was betting he didn’t like being confused at all.  
I sighed happily. We strolled through the gardens, taking our time, swinging our arms between us more than momentum normally swung them. 

It began to pour down just as we got out of the park. We ran laughing through the city, and I enjoyed how his hair stuck out at odd angles, water dripping down his face. We got to the entrance of the flat, and I had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, in the rain. So I did. I pulled my face to his roughly, and it was less than a second before he was returning the kiss. His hands came up and wrapped around my head, and he pulled away slightly to gasp in a breath before he kissed me lightly again. I wanted to kiss him until I couldn’t breathe but Loki only quickly kissed my lips, a quick peck after peck on my lips.

When I was sick of only his light kisses, I didn’t let him pull away again, finding his coat and holding onto that, threading my free fingers through his now soaking curls.  
He only stopped kissing back when I was shivering, the cold London rain having soaked my skin so thoroughly I felt like I would freeze.  
I went for another kiss, just one smaller one, and as I pulled away Loki smiled kindly at me.

“I love you,” he murmured, looking into my eyes. I felt my face heat, though I had been sure no such thing in my body anymore. This was the first time he had said it to me, and though we had both known it to be true, and I had imagined him saying them to me over and over in my mind.  
This could not have been more perfect.  
“I love you too,” I replied, and Loki grinned. 

I went to open the door, but my fingers were numb and they wouldn’t work, so Loki chuckled and did it for me.  
“I love you,” I told him, and he smiled at me.  
“I love you too,” he responded, pulling into the apartment block. I shivered as I shut the door behind me.

We said the next words together without meaning to.   
“I love you.”


	28. Epilogue: Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for sticking through! I hoped you liked it and please tell your friends and stuff and kudos and stuff bc self-esteem.  
> THANK YOU ALL

It took a long time before Loki would be the one to suggest we went out. He enjoyed sitting at home, reading books about physics (I taught him how to read English), or watching television. He judged people a lot, but adored my parents and loved it even more when they bought us a house in the country.

We didn’t get married. We never felt the need. We celebrated our love with kisses and hugs and pointless jibs at each other saying how ugly the other looked.

It was my favorite time when Loki wanted to go traveling. Though he was petrified by the flights he loved roller coasters (though I cannot fathom why) and lounging by sparkling beaches with me by his side was a close second.

I tried to teach him to drive once, but he got pulled over and almost smote the police officer and I decided it would just be best if I just drove us everywhere. We lived in luxury, pretty much; always having enough money and the things we wanted (thanks to Loki no less).

We both knew that we would have to move around a lot more, him being immortal and putting that onto me as well, but we decided it wasn’t worth worrying about.

I knew that sometimes Loki missed Asgard. He wanted the extravagant dresses and bickering with his brother. I knew he missed them, and when he got home sickness really bad I just hugged him until he wasn’t almost crying. He would never admit it but I think I helped a lot.

He was less cruel and he was definitely so different to the man I first met in that lonely corridor. Speaking of, there was a prize spot in the main entrance way for a certain book. Wuthering Heights. 

We also got a dog. A red husky, and I called it Thor, just to make Loki smile, which he did a lot of the time.

In short, really, we lived happily ever after.


End file.
